The Making of Sunshine and Rain
by lokivsanubis
Summary: Haruhiko's question was simple, "Papa, do you have a true love?" Ichigo's reply was "Yes." Ame's question was a curious one, "How did you meet?" Ichigo's answer began with "To be honest my beloved hit Papa when he was crossing the street." A story about how a traffic accident, an acquaintance, some beer and a broken condom turned two men from strangers to lovers to parents.
1. Chapter 1: Do you have a true love papa?

My newest story:This is a story about Byakuya and Ichigo in hindsight by Ichigo through a third person point of view. (I'm not quite ready to tackle first person POV yet.) This story is told by Ichigo to the six year old boys, Ame and Haruhiko (called Haru). While there will be swearing and sexual scenes imagine those parts are omitted when he mentions them to the boys or he uses a different word for a curse word since they are little :).

I hope you enjoy The Making of Sunshine and Rain.

From,

Lokivsanubis

* * *

><p><span>The Making of Sunshine and Rain<span>

* * *

><p>Summary: Haruhiko's question was simple, "Papa, do you a true love?" Ichigo's reply was "Yes." Ame's question was a curious one, "How did you meet?" Ichigo's answer began with "To be honest my beloved hit Papa when he was crossing the street." . A Byakuya x Ichigo fanfiction. Mentions Mpreg, yaoi with mpreg, drama and a host of guest couples.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Do you have a true love papa?<p>

On a warm day in early autumn, the leaves had just begun to turn colors giving the trees a canopy of yellowish orange and brown making it easy to note the seasons change. A cool breeze blew gently through a wooden play set and down a shiny metal slide as children played on plastic ponies, swung on swings and dug holes in the sand. Their laughter ringing clearly through the trees as little feet scuffled and clopped about.

A group of mothers sat off to one side discussing the latest fashion trends and gossiping. Some speaking about celebrities, others about the latests trends in children's clothing. Some speaking of what they would make for dinner that night. All the conversations happening at once gave the park a calm dull murmur that was quite soothing to the ears and warmed the heart.

A young man with bright orange hair gently excused himself from the group of mothers promising to return again tomorrow with his charges. The mothers of course sighed dramatically and wished him a good day after he insisted he could not stay a moment longer and they really had to be getting home.

The bright haired man gave them a flirtatious smile before turning to the playing children and funneling his hands around his mouth, "Haru, Ame, it's time to go home." He called waiting patiently for the children to present themselves.

In typical Haru fashion the brunette let out a pout from the swings. His shoulder length wavy chestnut brown hair flowed elegantly in the breeze as he launched himself off the swing set and landed a few feet away squarely on his feet before falling back onto his butt causing a small cloud of sand dust to flow into the air.

"AW MAN!" he shouted banging his fist against the ground. "PAPA, DID YOU SEE THAT?!" He shouted as he stood up observing the imprint his butt left upon the sand. The boy's curious brown eyes looked at his place in the sand. "I JUMPED LIKE 10 MILES!" he shouted praising himself as he moved to walk over to his papa.

Ame waved goodbye to his friends getting up and gently wiping the sand dust from his play clothes. He slowly made his way across the sandbox to join his brother and the bright haired man. "Papa, I'm hungry." He announced and motioned to be picked up.

Ichigo chuckled picking up the boy, "Of course you are Uteki, and it's time for lunch. Shall we go to Nue Station today too?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"KABOCHA KABOCHA!" Haru chanted as he took Ichigo's free hand and they made their way out of the park.

The three walked down the street from the park enjoying the light hustle and bustle of small town living. There was just enough traffic for things to seem busy but just the right amount of people for you to get to know your neighbors well. The three crossed a few streets and found themselves before a giant statue of a nue hand carved out of a slab of marble. The nue's baboon head held a fierce expression as its board chest formed back into a tigers strong striped body and ending with the head of serpent for a tail, the snakes tongue sticking out just so against the nue's left side. The nue stood protectively guarding the entrance to a small family establishment appropriately called, Nue Station.

"Welcome to Nue Station," the host began pulling out menus once the little bell chimed alerting the store to customers. "Ah, Ichigo how is the weather outside?" The young man asked with a kind smile as he ushered him and his children to familiar seats.

"It's cooler than it has been recently. It's comfortable outside." Ichigo replied as he set Ame down in the booth and moved to sit between him and Haru.

The dark haired boy looked up at the man, "Uncle 'Kichi, I wa Yakisoba wif shimps." He offered the cutest set of pure grey puppy dog eyes the two men had ever seen.

"Uncle 'Kichi, I wan tensoba exta kabocha!" Haru shouted after his brother. "Exta kabocha!" He exclaimed.

Ichigo put his hands on both their heads. "What do we say?"

"Peas." The twins shouted eagerly giving matching sets of puppy dog eyes.

"It's 'please'." He corrected them before looking at the menu, "I'll have cha soba today." he added ruffling his boys hair.

Ten minutes later three plates were brought out and the boys dug in with a quick 'Itadakimasu!'

"My they're getting big now..." A man with broad shoulders, bold black tattoos and long red hair said coming from behind the counter. "How's the soba?"

"Tha Besst!" the boys shouted with their mouths full of food.

"Oh I bet papa loves those table manners huh?" He teased Ichigo.

The orange haired man rolled his eyes. "At home they're little angels and they actually have table manners." he informed the red head. "It's just here they know they can have fun here." He looked around as Rikichi continued cleaning off tables. "So you getting ready for the dinner rush, Renji?"

"Yeah, that'll be in another hour or so so take your time okay?" The redhead said smiling at the younger man. "How have things been?"

"Busy you now, these two take up a good portion of my time during the day." He informed the cook. "I can still remember when I was a college student busting through that door to eat some soba before hopping the train to university. Man those were the days." He sighed, "And look where I am now..."

"I'm done can I go pway with Taka?" Haru interrupted as he ate all his tempura and left behind the soba. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can. Your Papa will call you down when it's time to go." Renji encouraged sending the boy off before sitting down across from Ichigo and moving to eat the boy's soba.

The brunette worked his way behind the counter and gone up a flight of stairs leading to the apartment above the store.

The dark haired boy watched his brother go and continued eating his soba. Ame began humming half way through his food.

Ichigo smiled as Renji looked on perplexed. "It's something he's started doing recently. If he really likes something he starts humming like that."

"Oh, Taka went through a phase like that. Every little thing that he liked he screamed at it. It gave Shuuhei and I quite the fright in the beginning but it passed eventually." He remembered.

The two sat for a while longer talking about the old days as Ichigo ate his soba and Ame sat quietly drinking juice. Slowly Ame's eyes began to droop becoming heavy with sleep as his little tummy was full. The boy wiped his eyes sleepily and let out a yawn.

Ichigo smiled, "Well I guess that's our cue to be heading home. It's about time to start prepping for dinner anyway." He added, 'Thanks for the soba Renji see you next time."

Renji waved, "See you next time." The red head disappeared upstairs and a few minutes later Haru came down the stairs with a brooding expression on his face.

Ichigo could tell the boy was thinking about something. "Is something on your mind Haru?" He asked knowing the boy wouldn't answer.

"No Papa, jus thinking." he replied cutely taking his papa's hand as they left Nue Station to head home.

The walk home was uneventful as they were greeted by the doorman and made their way to one of the elevators. Once inside Ichigo slipped his appropriate keycard and entered the passcode to take them up to their floor. By the time they reached the apartment Ame was asleep on Ichigo's back and Haru was dragging his feet. Ichigo put the two to bed and quickly set about to make dinner.

He decided the boys would eat chicken omelette rice with octopus shaped hot dogs and he'd prepare chigenabe for the adults. He set about making the stock and setting the rice cooker. He kept one eye on the clock and continued his preparations.

After some time Haru wandered into the kitchen, "Papa thirsty." he complained moving to walk to the fridge.

Ichigo moved over slightly and let the boy open the display door and reach for a small glass bottle with his name on it.

Haru took the bottle and had a hard look of contemplation on his face. His look was similar to that of his father's when he was thinking. His little brow knit together so cutely as his eyes focused on a spot.

"Is something on your mind Haru?" Ichigo asked again as he added some onions and mushrooms to the broth for the chigenabe.

"Papa, what's a true love?" Haru asked curiously.

Ichigo paused, what a strange question. "A true love is something special you only have once in a lifetime. It's someone you love more then yourself. Someone you'd do anything for. Why do you ask?" He replied looking at the boy.

"Taka was telling me he found his true love like his daddy and Uncle Shuu." He replied. "He says Sai is his true love."

"Oh my..." Ichigo replied thinking on the fact that Takahiro Abarai wanted to be sweet on Saito Sciffer. He could just see Grimmjow now. The boy was sweet but a bit off. "Well that maybe true sweetie but you're all awfully young to be worrying about finding true love." He advised.

Haru thought about this for a moment, "How old do I have ta be?" He asked curiously. No doubt he wanted an exact age so he could go back and tell Takahiro he was wrong.

"Well it depends," Ichigo tried to worm his way out of this situation. "Grandpa Isshin and Grandma Masaki found each other at different times, he was thirty five and she was twenty four." He offered. "But Uncle Shuuhei and Uncle Renji were in their twenties." he advised.

Haru thought about it for a minute. "Hm... so I have to be old?"

They both looked over as Ame walked into ther room sleepily rubbing his eye. "Papa..." he complained going over and wanting to be hugged by Ichigo. Such typical Ame, he was lucky the boy finally decided to sleep on his own futon, be it they were still in the parent room but eventually they'd migrate to their own room.

Ichigo picked up the boy and pat his back. "Did you sleep well, Ame?" he asked moving to get the boy's glass water bottle from the display door.

The boy nodded and drank the bottle of water happy he got his hug and then demanded to be put down.

The two boys looked up at their Papa as he continued to prepare dinner.

"Papa." Haru asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked not turning around.

"Do you have a true love Papa?" Haru asked curiously as he began to climb into his seat at the table to watch Ichigo cook dinner.

Ichigo thought about it for a minute. "Yes, I do we met when I was in college."

Haru's eyes lit up, "Oh?"

Ame looked up at Ichigo, "Papa, how did you meet?"

Ichigo looked at Ame, he smiled thinking back to that warm spring day as he was rushing to catch the train. He chuckled as he went to the fridge to pull out some beef to slice. "Honestly Ame, your Papa's true love hit him while he was crossing the street on his way to the morning train."

Ame and Haru's eyes widened comically wide.

Ichigo looked at them, "But Papa is okay now, and this is why Papa tells you to always hold hands and look before crossing the street." He added caution to his tale.

"But then what happened?" Haru asked curiously as he leaned forward on the table.

"Tell us Papa tell us!" They chanted as Ame got into his seat too.

Ichigo smiled, they had time still before dinner was ready, "Well I guess eventually every kid wants to know such a story..." He mused letting out a breath. He could surely tell them an edited version of the story "On a particular spring morning your Papa was running late-"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Papa Did you Have a First Love? End<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Accidental Meeting<p>

Chapter Excerpt: The Accidental Meeting

Ichigo was rushing to catch the morning train, his bastard of a brother, Shiro had purposely turned off his alarm. No doubt payback for chasing Grimmjow out the apartment the night before . He was pissed as he ran down the street it was 6:48 AM he had less than ten minutes to make it to the station in order to board the train. He ran past a large park and down the empty early morning streets taking his chances and running through a crosswalk. He was making good time he was sure he'd make it.

He paused at the main street it was six lanes and even if it was empty it wasn't a sane idea to run across it. He saw the cross walk before him lit up to walk and made his way into the crosswalk when it happened. Ichigo felt a low thrust into his right leg and felt his balance waver. Before he knew what hit him he felt his body collide with warm unforgiving fiberglass and metal as he bounced onto the hood of a car and rolled off back onto the sidewalk. He laid their dazed and a bit confused, there was no way he was going to make it to his class today.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Uteki= Rain drop , it's Ame's nickname

Kabocha= traditional Japanese pumpkin served with Tempura (It's delicious)

Yakisoba and Tensoba are traditional soba dishes

Omelette rice= omelette rice.

Chigenabe= a spicy hot pot dish made with kimchi and hot chilis (It's too spicy for me but it was good :) )

Itadakimasu= Thank you for the Meal (Loose translation)


	2. Chapter 2: The Accidental Meeting

The Making of Sunshine & Rain

AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Chapter 1 of The Making of Sunshine & Rain. It really motivates me to write more when I see lots of reads and some reviews :). Reviews really let me know you care. This is part 1 of 2 release today. Chapter 2 is about the accident itself and we'll get to see a bit of Ichigo's home life with the boys and Byakuya. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Accidental Meeting<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was rushing to catch the morning train, his bastard little brother, Shiro had purposely turned off his alarm. No doubt payback for chasing Grimmjow out the apartment the night before. He was pissed as he ran down the street it was 6:48 AM he had less than ten minutes to make it to the station in order to board the train. He ran past a large park and down the empty early morning streets taking his chances and running through a crosswalk. He was making good time he was sure he'd make it.<p>

He paused at the main street it was six lanes and even if it was empty it wasn't a sane idea to run across it. He saw the crosswalk give the sign to walk and made his way into the crosswalk when it happened. Ichigo felt a low thrust into his right leg and felt his balance waver. Before he knew what hit him he felt his body collide with warm unforgiving fiberglass and metal as he bounced onto the hood of a car and rolled off back onto the sidewalk. He laid their dazed and a bit confused, there was no way he was going to make it to his class today.

Ichigo woke up in Katakura's General Hospital to the low chatter of nurses and the monotone chime of a PA system: Code Blue to ICU, Code Blue to ICU. The lowlight of the hospital did not bother Ichigo's eyes as the young man sat up and looked around. There were telltale signs his father had been here, an open pack of cigarettes sticking out of a brown hoodie, a folded Shonen Jump manga, no doubt dog-eared on the latest chapter of Snipe!* and a half empty cup of thick black coffee.

Ichigo groaned his right side ached. His hands they were bruised from the fall and his shoulder hurt but did not feel dislocated. He groaned as a headache made itself known. He looked to the side finding the red call button. He pressed it and waited.

"Ah Kurosaki san, I'm Tsubokura san and I'll be your nurse today." A young man with shoulder length brown hair and vibrant brown eyes announced walking into the room. "How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?" His hands were cold as he touched Ichigo's arm to check to IV site.

Ichigo rubbed his pounding head, "My head hurts." He groaned, "Can I have an Advil or something?"

The nurse nodded pulling his hand away from Ichigo, "Of course I'll bring you something and inform the doctor you're awake." He replied with a kind smile as he left the room.

Tsubokura san returned a few minutes later with a small cup containing two orange pills and a small plastic pitcher of water.

Ichigo took the pills and swallowed them. He hoped his headache cleared before his father returned.

There was a gentle knock on the door, "Can I come in?" A soothing nurturing voice asked.

Ichigo stiffened as he consented, he knew that voice anywhere. He was definitely at Katakura General Hospital. "Yes."

The doctor was a tall woman in her early forties with long black hair and dark eyes, she was dressed in a white lab coat with a black dress shirt and pants. "I'm Retsu Unohana." She informed him as she walked into the room. Her dark eyes looking over Ichigo silently making observations.

"Isshin san should be returning soon." She noted his father's things. She retrieved a flashlight from her coat pocket, "Tell me Ichigo, do you remember what happened?" she asked shining the light in his eyes and gauging his reaction.

Ichigo winced at the light, "I think I was hit by a car." He replied as she lowered the light.

"It was a low speed collision. Thankfully you were not seriously injured." Unohana informed him. "Some minor bruising, lacerations to the face and side and a minor concussion. You were brought in by Dr. Kuchiki personally." She informed him.

Both Ichigo and Unohana looked up as someone walked into the room. Isshin let out an audible sigh of relief when he noticed Ichigo was conscious and talking with the doctor. He had been here since his nephew had called him earlier this morning when Ichigo had been administered. After that momentary seriousness his rather childlike personality emerged.

Isshin walked into the room holding his smartphone in one hand. "MASASKI OUR OLDEST CHILD LIVES!" He announced dramatically into the FaceTime.

"Shut up dear and give Ichigo the phone." His mother chided and with a pout his father handed over the phone. "Oh Ichi... My poor baby." She sighed. "Are you alright?" She asked him clearly worried.

Ichigo nodded, "I'm okay. The doctor and I were just talking." He informed her. "I'll hopefully be free to go before the end of today."

He and his mother exchanged some loving words before he hung up and threw the phone back to his father who caught it and gave his son quite the shocked expression. He would throw the valuable phone like it was a paper ball.

Unohana smiled kindly, "Ah, Shiba's never change." She commented to Isshin before turning her attention back to Ichigo. "If you're able to stand on your own I will begin your discharge paperwork." She informed him.

Ichigo nodded and performed all the tasks she asked.

An hour later he found himself sitting on his parents' couch being cuddled and babied to death by his mother and father. They acted like he had almost died or something. He rolled his eyes and let his parents "nurture" him knowing if he said anything it'd only get worse. He was going to fucking murder Shiro for this. It was all his fault.

Ichigo paused in his story as Haruhiko jumped from the table and made his way to the front door.

"Okaeri* Chichi!" Haru shouted followed by an audible humph. Haru must have jumped on his Chichi.

Ame followed quietly behind his brother with a much calmer and collected "Okaeri, Chichi."

There was some shuffling before said Chichi walked into the living room. Ichigo turned to acknowledge his first love.

The man stood in the doorway dressed in a tailored grey pant suit with a loosened orange tie around his neck and a pair of green Wakame Ambassador house shoes. Ichigo chuckled to himself, Byakuya had a strange affection for the little green mascot in the way some women loved Hello Kitty and some men loved their favorite sports team.

"Tadaima." His voice was smooth and refined like a fine glass of wine, velvety and soothing to Ichigo.

"Okaeri." Ichigo replied with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He chuckled to himself as Haru cheered.

Byakuya nodded his understanding and set Haru down before going into their bedroom to change out of his work clothes.

When he returned Haru pulled on Byakuya's hand causing him to look down at the small brunette, "Yes Haru?" It was typical for the brunette to want all their father's attention the moment they saw one another.

Haru pulled Byakuya to the soft grey sofa in the living room and proceeded to sit on his lap. He began to tell his Chichi all about his day. Byakuya listened attentively and at times asked Ame what he had been doing.

Ame provided information when asked but would not directly tell Byakuya himself. He was the quiet and reserved type of child.

Ichigo called the family to dinner just as the twins informed Byakuya that their Papa had been telling him about his true love.

"Your Papa was telling you a story?" He looked over at Ichigo curiously.

"Yeah!" Haru replied animatedly moving his hands round. "All about Papa's true love."

"Did he say who his first love was?" Byakuya asked ignoring the look Ichigo was giving him as the table was being set.

"Nope… Papa was telling us about the car that hit him for not looking before crossing the street." Haru replied as Byakuya placed him in his seat so he could eat. Neither of the boys noticed Byakuya's minuscule twitch of annoyance.

Ame looked patiently at his Chichi. "Chichi, do you have a first love?" He asked curiously.

Byakuya across the table to Ichigo not quite sure how to answer that. Before Ichigo there was Hisana, but she had passed away only two years into their marriage. He was not sure himself if he married her out of love or out of some twisted combination friendship, duty, guilt and fear.

"It's time to eat." Ichigo interrupted. The food worked as sufficient distraction for the boys.

Byakuya silently made eye contact with his partner.

Ichigo offered the dark haired man a smile, it did not quite reach his eyes. The smile was more understanding than anything else. Ichigo bore no ill will towards the woman nor was he a replacement for her in Byakuya's eyes. They were merely two people that had been in love with and loved by Byakuya at two different times.

"Haruhiko, eat slower." Byakuya chided as Haru tried to funnel half his omelet rice into his mouth at once. Cute doe eyes looked up innocently at Byakuya as the boy took a smaller bite.

Ame ate his omelet rice slower than his brother and merely examined him and their parents. Ame was quiet and reserved in that way, he was a typical Kuchiki. He preferred to observe the crowd then be the center of it unlike his brother. He was the ever present moon shining off his brother's reflection.

Ichigo chuckled as he sat and ate from the spicy hot pot with Byakuya. He had never really enjoyed spicy food prior to meeting Byakuya but over time the intense flavors grew on him.

After dinner the family settled in to watch a short movie. Sometime later Haru sleepily mumbled against Ichigo's chest. The brunette had fallen asleep watching the movie. The brunette gripped loosely on Ichigo's shirt when the older male moved over to make room for Byakuya, who'd changed clothes. He whimpered loudly signally he had been jostled from sleep.

Ame looked up at his parents thoughtfully. "Papa, Chichi," His eyes shone like black diamonds behind his dark bangs. "How did Papa meet Chichi?" He asked curious. "Did Papa buy Chichi from the store?"

Byakuya chuckled when Haru looked up at Ichigo with large innocent eyes, "There's a Chichi store?"

Ichigo closed his eyes so they could not see him roll his eyes. Kids just say the darndest things, he told himself as he opened his eyes. "No Haru there is no Chichi store..." He replied noting how disappointed the boy looked.

Ame looked at his parents, confusion showing in his dark eyes. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and shook his head. "Papa's wrong. Mimi tolds me her Mamas went to tha Chichi store and now she's gonna have a bwather. She saids since he was a boy they left the Chichi at the store for another family."

Haru looked up at his parents, eyes demanding them to defy that logic.

Ichigo looked over at Byakuya glaring when he saw the other was not going to help him explain this away. He looked back at his sons. "Do you want to hear about the boring old Chichi store or how I met your Chichi?"

"HOW YOU MET CHICHI!" Haru shouted jumping up and scampering onto the floor to sit next to his brother.

Ame waited quietly for Ichigo to begin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 End<p>

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of the Making of Sunshine & Rain.

Snipe! - The first drafts of Bleach were called Snipe. Involved guns and sounded amazing but instead we got Bleach with Shinigami and other badass things :)

Okaeri- Welcome back. (Traditional Japanese greeting when someone arrives home)

Tadaima- I'm back. (Traditional Japanese response when someone who's gone out return home and is greeted)

Chichi- (informal My Father) Papa (familiar term for Dad)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Preview:<p>

Chapter #3: My Friend at Nue Station

* * *

><p>After Ichigo had escaped his parents' clinic he had gone home and royally kicked his little brother's ass. The two had it out in the hallway of their apartment complex and as a result were currently not on speaking terms. To make matters worse Grimmjow had been at the apartment again and since it had been two against one, Ichigo was currently without an apartment. He stop and examined himself in a store mirror while he waited for the light on Inuzuri Ave to change.<p>

His hair was a disheveled mess of orange spikes, he had a fresh black eye, bruises on his face, a busted lip and dried blood, most likely Shiro's, on his shirt. The collar on his shirt had been stretched out and hung loosely off his left shoulder.

He glared and hoped that French bastard was still feeling that beating. How dare he interfere with him and Shiro? How dare he already be back in 'their' apartment the day after he put him out? And how dare he be wearing PANTS! His anger boiled over the more he thought about that man. He hated Jaegerjaquez with the burning passion of a thousand suns that man could just die for all he cared.

The loud beeping of the crosswalk alerted Ichigo to the change of lights. He continued on his way. He looked like hell and as a result needed to clean up. He crossed Inuzuri and made his way to his nearest friend's place. Even if that word "friend" was applied loosely. Can you really be friends with the guy your older "brother" was constantly on and off again with?

Despite their early misgivings he and Renji were friends, pretty good ones at that.

Ichigo walked into the small soba shop looking for said friend as the doorbell rang.

"Hello welcome to Nue St- Oh man Ichigo you look like shit."


	3. Chapter 3: My Friend at Nue Station

Part 2 of 2 release today for The Making of Sunshine & Rain. We get our first** Mpreg (Warning here and now) **. I don't plan for Mpreg to be super important as of yet. Just mentioned so you'll see other characters have this ability and not just our main men :) There's a "science"-basis behind it. If you'd like that to be explained in a later chapter drop me a review or PM.

Byakuya's proper title is Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki, Medical Doctor of Andro gynecology. Fancy terms meaning He's a doctor who specializes in Male pregnancy. Andrology is the study of male reproductive anatomy and male health and gynecology is the study of the female anatomy/ health. So we mash those words together and get andro gynecology or andro gynecologist (lol).

We also get to see a bit more of Nue Station were Renji lives with his "family". I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Making of Sunshine & Rain.

Lokivsanubis

* * *

><p>Chapter #3: My Friend at Nue Station<p>

* * *

><p>After Ichigo had escaped his parents' clinic he had gone home and royally kicked his little brother's ass. The two had it out in the hallway of their apartment complex and as a result were currently not on speaking terms. To make matters worse Grimmjow had been at the apartment again and since it had been two against one, Ichigo was currently without an apartment. He stop and examined himself in a store window while he waited for the light on Inuzuri Ave to change.<p>

His hair was a disheveled mess of orange spikes, he had a fresh black eye, yellowish blue bruises on his face, a busted lip and dried blood, most likely Shiro's, on his shirt. The collar on his shirt had been stretched out and hung loosely off his left shoulder.

He glared and hoped that French bastard was still feeling that beating. How dare he interfere with him and Shiro? How dare he already be back in 'their' apartment the day after he put him out? And how dare he be wearing PANTS! His anger boiled over the more he thought about that man. He hated Jaegerjaquez with the burning passion that man could just die for all he cared.

The loud beeping of the crosswalk alerted Ichigo to the change of lights. He continued on his way. He looked like hell and as a result needed to clean up. He crossed Inuzuri and made his way to his nearest friend's place. Even if that word "friend" was applied loosely. Can you really be friends with the guy your older "brother" was constantly on and off again with?

Despite their early misgivings he and Renji were friends, pretty good ones at that.

Ichigo walked into the small soba shop looking for said friend as the doorbell rang.

"Hello welcome to Nue St- Oh man Ichigo you look like shit."

Ichigo glared then remembered despite his piss poor mood he needed Renji and Shuuhei at the moment.

"What happened to you?" The redhead asked putting the menu in his hand back in the caddy and heading over to Ichigo. "You look like death warmed over."

"Car accident then a fight." He snipped with a glare at the redhead, "I need to talk to Shuuhei. Is he here?"

"Yeah, head upstairs and take a shower. I'll send him up after you." Renji replied pointing towards the stairway near the kitchen before heading towards the back of the restaurant.

Ichigo nodded and headed towards the stairs that lead to the apartment above the shop. The stairs were narrow and rickety from years of strain and wear. The stairs and hand railing were made from well-worn wood in need of a good refinishing. Even in the afternoon sun the stairwell was dimly lit by a window and a single overhead light. Its low glow cast a shadow on the hall wall.

At the top of the stairs was a small entryway with a door that read: **RESTRICTED ACCESS** in bold black letters. Ichigo opened the door and removed his shoes placing them on the outdoor shoe rack noting the other sets of shoes, a pair of black crocs, a pair of standard uniform tennis shoes and a pair of black slip ons. He reached to the indoor shoe rack for a pair of soft white slip on shoes, Renji's brother was a hard ass about bare feet on his floors. For an ex Yakuza he was a major cross between Martha Stewart and the proverbial Susie Homemaker. He paused noticing a pair of ironically cute and comical green Wakame Ambassador house shoes, the kind his sister wore at home only this size was far too large to belong to any woman he'd ever seen in the Abarai house. Pushing the shoes from his mind he grabbed his pair of white shoes and headed for the shower.

He paused on his way to the shower and stopped by the family room and greeted the residence in the home. "Hello, Renji's letting me borrow the shower." He explained lamely alerting the other household occupants to his presence.

A little boy with short black hair was sitting at the kotatsu reading a book. He looked over at Ichigo smiled showing he was missing a couple of teeth and waved then went back to his book.

A tall man with his red hair tied up in a bun was laid out on the floor in front of the TV. He turned and looked at Ichigo lit cigarette bobbing between his lips. "Damn kid you look like shit what happened?" He asked rolling over to look closer at Ichigo.

"I got hit by a car yesterday and had a fight with Shiro about twenty minutes ago." Ichigo responded as the redhead got up and walked over to him.

"A car accident? You don't say..." The redhead said examining Ichigo from head to foot. "Ichi, you remind me of me in the old days." He confessed patting the young man's shoulders.

"And what century was that?" Ichigo replied smartly.

When Renji and his family had first come over to meet Ichigo's family, his father had confused Reno for Renji's father. Reno was twenty three years older than Renji. He had aged well barring only a few lines on his brow as he approached the dreaded 50 year mark. He was still remarkably fit and enjoyed deadlifting and kick boxing in his free time. He had once been a Yakuza but had to go straight after Renji was born. He swore he was Renji's brother claiming he had no children of his own.

"You've got quite a funny sense of humor." Reno quipped as tattooed eyebrows rose on his forehead. "I'm expecting a guest in a bit but feel free to use the shower and borrow something from Renji and Shuuhei's room. I'll wash your clothes once you're done." He offered.

"Thanks." Ichigo thanked the older red head and headed towards the shower at the end of the hall.

Ichigo drew a bath and soaked in the tub. The hot water soothed the tenseness in his sore muscles. He leaned back in the water and let out a breath watching bubbles skim across the water's surface. Maybe it had been wrong to beat up on Shiro, it wasn't as though Shiro had been the asshole in the car that ran him over. He highly doubted his brother had contracted with someone to kill him.

He thought quietly about what had happened the day before as he sat in the bath. He had not looked before crossing the street but he also did not hear a car coming. This meant he got hit by one of those stupid space cars, damn electric hybrids. Unohana and his father both told him he was personally brought in by a Dr. Kuchiki. He had never met this particular doctor before which means he must be new. He would have to call Yasutora later and get information from him. His mother had been kind enough to tell him Uryuu had called her when he was apparently carried into the ER unconscious by this Dr. Kuchiki.

Ichigo tried to remember what happened the morning before and all that came to mind was a calm and soothing voice. It had been a man's voice and it had been so captivating it was all he could remember about his encounter with Dr. Kuchiki before he passed out.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when Shuuhei called out to him. "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted water splashing all over the bathroom as he freaked out.

Shuuhei stepped back and rose his hands. "I knocked twice." He older brother moved to lean against the counter... "I talked to Shiro, what's this about you coming to the apartment and picking a fight with him?" he asked curiously going to sit on the toilet. "And what's this I hear about a car accident?"

"Shiro messed with my alarm clock, I woke up late and got hit by a car yesterday." Ichigo explained feeling at this point making a sign or diagram to hand out might be easier.

Shuuhei shook his head. "Well I assume you're okay if you were feeling good enough to have a fight with Shiro."

"I'm sore as hell and have nowhere to sleep." Ichigo complained sinking deeper into the bathtub.

Shuuhei stood up and pat Ichigo's head. "Don't worry Otouto you can stay here for a few days till Shiro calms down and takes you back. He needs your half of the rent for that place anyway." He reminded Ichigo who laughed. "Before you know it Grimmjow will be back in France and you won't see him for another six months." Shuuhei laughed when Ichigo growled.

After that Shuuhei told him to clean up them come downstairs for some soba and tea. Ichigo agreed.

Ichigo walked out of the bath with a white towel around his waist and another around his neck. He was using the towel around his neck to dry his orange locks as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was looking down rubbing his wet head furiously to dry his hair. He noticed a pair of green Wakame Ambassador house shoes had stopped a few feet from him. He blinked a few times then slowly looked up.

Green house shoes, slim grey tailored dress pants, a finely pressed white shirt and a nicely accented striped tie framed a lean but well-toned body. Ichigo looked up into a pair of onyx eyes that shone like freshly polished black stones, they were deep and endless pools that Ichigo would easily get lost in.

Said man coughed lightly breaking Ichigo from his trance. Ichigo offered a quick and jumbled, "I'm sorry." And ducked into his brother's room across the hall. He leaned against the back of his brother's door with one hand holding the towel around his waist and the other firmly on his chest, his heart beat was erratic.

'Who the hell was that?!' He asked himself trying to calm his heart. He looked back as if expecting the guy to be standing there. He let out a sigh and went through his brother's clothes looking for something to wear. He made sure to avoid any of Renji's things finding the red head's taste in clothes questionable and altogether too big for his frame.

Ichigo settled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a red tank top with a black hoodie that read "KAI" on the back. Unlike his siblings Ichigo went to K-University while his more artistically inclined brothers went to Katakura Art Institute. He studied literature and they studied culinary science and fashion respectively.

Shuuhei had attended their culinary program as a teen and survived their soul sucking arduous 5 year apprenticeship program under a master chef, Kensei Muguruma. He impressed Kensei so much the guy took him home. He worked for 6 years at Tachikaze before deciding he wanted a slower pace and moved into Nue Station with Renji and his family.

Shiro, the brother Ichigo was currently not speaking too, was his younger twin and attended KAI's fashion program. While not the top program in the country it was the top program in their region. Shiro had an affinity for high fashion and greatly enjoyed modeling and costume design. It had been through a study abroad program that Shiro returned home with an annoying French model that spoke nearly fluent Japanese. Ichigo bawled his fists as he thought about Grimmjow again. He was going to ring that man's neck.

Ichigo messed around with his hair for a minute bemoaning his lifeless spikes which decided they'd rather be limbless orange strands now that they were wet. He fished around in Shuuhei's dresser drawer and found some gel. Shrugging he placed some on his fingers and worked it through his hair. He'd take some sculpting over limp strands anyway.

Ichigo left his brother's room and made his way downstairs. He paused as Reno called out to him from the living room. "Hey Ichi come here a second. I want to introduce you to someone." The older male called as he let out a long drag of his cigarette. Reno was now sitting under the kotatsu across from a man with dark hair.

Ichigo walked into the room and froze when he realized it was the man he had seen earlier.

Reno smirked as he tapped his cigarette against the ashtray, "Ichigo, this is Byakuya." He advised. "Byakuya this is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm sure you're acquainted."

The dark haired man threw Reno a nasty glare before standing and walking over to Ichigo. "I'm happy to see you're recovering well. I had gone to check on you at the start of my shift but Unohana said you had already been discharged."

Ichigo swore the man was talking to him, he tried to listen to what he said but after the word 'happy' all Ichigo could hear was his heart thundering in his chest and blood rushing through his ears. Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Is your head still bothering you? Unohana said you had a minor concussion from the incident." Byakuya asked reaching out and touching Ichigo's face. He traced Ichigo's busted lip and bruised cheek.

Ichigo flinched at the touch. "I got in a fight this morning. These weren't from yesterday." He advised. "How do you know about yesterday?" He rose an orange eyebrow and turned to Reno. "What you're just telling anyone who will listen?"

Reno rose his hands. "No, Mr. Kuchiki had a vested interest in making sure you're okay."

Ichigo's eyebrows were lost in his hairline. "Mr... .ki?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Kuchiki Byakuya. I work as an andro gynecologist at Katakura General." He advised. "I saw your accident and took you to the ER myself yesterday."

Reno gave Byakuya a look and Byakuya shot him back a glare.

"Ah... well... Thanks." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head and bowing slightly. "Did you happen to get the name of the guy who hit me?" He asked curiously.

"No, they sped off after you hit the concrete." Byakuya replied not looking Ichigo in the eye.

Ichigo nodded his understanding, "Well at least I'm alright." He shrugged wincing a bit at the tightness of his shoulder. It had been bruised badly when he hit the car hood. "I think Shuuhei made me some tensoba... I'm going go head down stairs..." He said avoiding the doctors piercing black eyes. He'd get lost in them if he looked too much longer.

Ichigo headed back downstairs and sat at the far end of the noodle bar were a plate of tensoba was sitting with an orange set of chopsticks and a glass of water. Ichigo sat down and enjoyed his noodles with a smile.

"Rikichi! YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Renji shouted coming out of the kitchen waving a spatula. "I'm going to chop you into pieces!" he threatened chasing the dark haired boy out of the shop.

Ichigo noticed he was carrying something in his hand and seemed to be teasing Renji.

A minute later Ichigo saw Shuuhei come sit next to him with a bottle of Sapporo. He looked at his brother face palmed and downed half of the bottle.

Ichigo paused in his eating to look at him. "What happened?"

Shuuhei shook his head. "Apparently Renji missed a shot... He's pregnant." Shuuhei finished the rest of the bottle and head desked the bar, banging his head against it several times.

Ichigo pat his brother on the back. "That sucks." He said plainly. He didn't flinch when Shuuhei momentarily stopped banging his head against the bar to glare at him. "I mean... congratulations... when are you telling Mom and Dad?"

Shuuhei went back to banging his head against the bar.

Reno and Byakuya came downstairs just as Ichigo finished eating.

"He's taking it better than I expected..." Reno said as he caught Shuuhei's forehead and pushed his head up. "We can't have our head chef suffering from brain damage. I think that's enough self-punishment..." He smiled in amusement, a new cigarette moving across his lips.

Shuuhei groaned as the front of his forehead ached.

"Don't worry so much Hisagi. It might not even be yours..." Reno trailed off noticing how Shuuhei glared at him.

Shuuhei scoffed and pushed the older red head's hand away. He rubbed his forehead. "Doesn't matter, he's with me now so it's my problem..." His head flew forward when it was hit from behind by a spatula.

"OH SO NOW I"M A PROBLEM?!" Renji shouted at him holding Rikichi in one and pointing at Shuuhei with the other. "GO FUCK YOURSELF HISAGI!" He threw the kid into Reno's arms and stomped upstairs.

"Well that went well..." Reno advised comforting Rikichi who was sporting several lumps on his head and looking towards the stairs. He turned to Byakuya. "Thank you for coming Dr. Kuchiki, do consider what we spoke about."

Byakuya made a noncommittal noise and left the restaurant. A few minutes later Byakuya returned. "I do believe these are yours." He said offering Shuuhei a set of boxers and a T-Shirt. "There's more of that in the alley behind your shop."

"That bastard!" Shuuhei shouted running up the stairs. "RENJI!"

Reno shook his head. "Kids today..." He said comforting Rikichi. "So Ichi, I'm sure Shuuhei offered you a place to stay tonight but as you can see that's a little chaotic. If you don't mind sleeping in the living room you can stay here." He offered, "Or maybe Mr. Kuchiki could put you up for a few days. His apartment is only a few blocks from your university. It'd be much closer."

Byakuya threw the older red head a glare, if looks could kill.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't want to impose."

Byakuya looked at him again. "You won't be imposing. You can come with me." He offered. "I'll consider it payment for a favor Reno owes me."

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks..." He looked towards the stairs. He liked Renji and Shuuhei was technically his "older" brother but he did not want to get in the middle of whatever was about to happen about that pregnancy. That was definitely none of his business.

Ichigo followed Byakuya out of the shop and to a surprisingly economical red Prius with an interesting dent in the hood. Ichigo looked at it and turned to ask.

"I have a younger sister. She does not drive well." He advised. "I ended up buying her a Vespa."

Ichigo nodded in understanding though he could not shake this odd feeling Byakuya was not being exactly truthful.

Chapter 3: My Friend Nue Station Complete

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Hanami for Two<p>

Ichigo had been living with Byakuya for three weeks. Every time he tried to move back to his old apartment he found a reason to stay, someone had to feed Sen, Byakuya's Japanese bobtail cat, he'd just make dinner tonight then go, he'd call a house keeping service tomorrow, uh Grimmjow was still at the apartment. He always found an excuse to remain, he'd discuss him leaving with Byakuya when the latter woke up to prepare for work in the meantime he had dinner to make.

Ichigo had just washed a Wakame Ambassador cutting board, did not ask what Byakuya's obsession with the little green personality was, though he admitted it did not fit the tall, inhumanly handsome and smooth persona Byakuya exemplified. He chuckled as he heard the Wakame World theme song resound from Byakuya's room. He had come to like the man for all his quirks over the last few weeks.

His eyes drifted to the memorial altar and his eyes dimmed a bit. That's right, there was no way Byakuya would be interested in him, and he'd had a wife once. Ichigo sighed "There's no way he'd be interested in me anyway." Ichigo turned back to cut some vegetables unaware Byakuya had heard him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hanami for Two

Chapter 4: The Hanami for Two

(Chapter 4: The Sakura Viewing Celebration for Two)

1 of 2 Update today :) A Hanami is a Sakura Viewing Celebration and they take place in Japan in the spring time. People gather with friends, coworkers and/or family to celebrate the sakura blossoms.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been living with Byakuya for three weeks. Every time he tried to move back to his old apartment he found a reason to stay, someone had to feed Sen, Byakuya's Japanese bobtail cat, he'd just make dinner tonight then go, he'd call a house keeping service tomorrow, ugh Grimmjow was still at the apartment. He always found an excuse to remain, he'd discuss him leaving with Byakuya when the other woke up to prepare for work in the meantime he had dinner to make.<p>

Ichigo chuckled as he cleaned off a green smiling Wakame Ambassador cutting board. He had not asked what Byakuya's obsession with the Wakame Ambassador was, though he admitted it did not fit the tall, inhumanly handsome and cool persona Byakuya exemplified. He chuckled as he heard the Wakame World theme song resound from Byakuya's room. He had come to like the man for all his quirks over the last few weeks.

His eyes drifted to the memorial altar and his eyes dimmed a bit. That's right, there was no way Byakuya would be interested in him, and he'd had a wife once. Ichigo sighed "There's no way he'd be interested in me anyway." Ichigo turned back to cut some vegetables unaware Byakuya had heard him.

Ichigo paused in cutting vegetables when he felt something push against his leg. He looked down and smiled. "And what are you doing down there Senbonzakura?" He asked bending down and petting the cat.

Senbonzakura had been the only other living thing in Byakuya's apartment when Ichigo had begun his stay. Sen yawned and shook his head. He then pushed his fluffy black head against Ichigo's hand purring. Ichigo smiled and ran his fingers through the cat's long silky black fur.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too when it's time for me to go." He told the cat as he got up to wash his hands. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a can of sardines. "Dinner time." He said shaking the can.

Sen's blue eyes let up at the sight of the can. He quickly scampered off to his water bowl and sat waiting patiently.

Ichigo laughed as he pulled out a small china bowl from the dishwasher and scooped a fish fillet into it. He mashed it up a bit and then placed it down on the floor. "There you go, Sen." He pat the cat's head then headed back into the kitchen.

He washed his hands and continued cutting celery and slicing carrots. Tonight they would have simmered daikon with pan sautéed potatoes, leeks, celery, carrots and chicken breast. He had already packed Byakuya a bento of rice, chicken katsu, fruit and an onigiri filled with spicy tuna.

"Konbanwa." Ichigo greeted Byakuya when the other walked out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white button up shirt. He was currently tying a black tie around his neck.

The tall man looked over and nodded to Ichigo, "Konbanwa." He replied moving to tie his hair back with a clip.

Ichigo found Byakuya's long hair really enticing. He tortured himself with ideas of running his fingers through the long fine strands and how silky and smooth they would feel against his fingertips and wrapped around his fingers. Ichigo stifled a nosebleed and threw the veggies into a hot stir fry pan.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Did you rest well?" He asked turning back to tend to the veggies. He did not want to see Byakuya tend to the memorial alter. It was not that he was jealous... okay maybe he was Jealous.

Byakuya lit a new incense candle and bowed his head for a moment before the memorial alter. He said good evening to his parents and Hisana before excusing himself and going to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of tea.

Byakuya's shoulder brushed against Ichigo's arm as the younger male moved the stir fry pot.

Light brown eyes found themselves staring into dark alluring eyes for longer than necessary as the two looked at each other. Byakuya leaned forward a bit causing Ichigo to jerk back.

"Dinners ready." He said quickly moving to plate the food for the table, his face was an embarrassing shade of red.

Ichigo set the table and quickly sat down on one side.

Byakuya chuckled noticing how it made Ichigo squirm ever so slightly. He sat down across from Ichigo and bowed his head slightly. "'Itadakimasu." He said before moving to try a bit of simmered daikon.

Ichigo watched the slender brown chopsticks slowly picked a piece of beige simmered daikon and move them to a set of supple, kissable lips. Ichigo was lost in thought again about himself and Byakuya making better use of the kitchen table.

Thoughts of Byakuya and his deceased wife again crept into Ichigo's mind. He wondered if they had eaten here just like this before she died. That thought saddened him.

He had to stop thinking about the other male in that context or it could ruin their newfound friendship. Just maybe he wanted to ruin their friendship...

Sen watched the two humans curiously before making his way into the laundry room. He wanted to take a nap in Ichigo's clothes. He liked the orange haired human, it made his human livelier.

Halfway through dinner Ichigo sighed, "Ano... I talked with Shiro today." He lied, "Grimmjow is going back to France tomorrow, so I'll be moving back in with him after today..." he explained. He knew he had to get away from Byakuya before he fell any harder for the guy. It was not in his policy to pursue heterosexual men that could only end poorly for him after all. He knew if he continued to live under Byakuya's roof he would want more from the good doctor then this. His mind wandered to other more intimate activities he'd rather be doing with the doctor then this.

Ichigo kept his eyes averted from Byakuya. He did not notice the other had stopped eating and was now just looking at him.

"Is there a reason you don't want to stay?" The raven asked curiously his meal forgotten.

"Well this was only temporary right? Grimmjow is leaving." Ichigo replied with a care free shrug. 'Wait does that mean you don't want me to go?' He thought internally he was begging for Byakuya to tell him to stay.

Byakuya had a look Ichigo could not quite read. His dark eyes pierced Ichigo. The orange haired man felt sweat beginning to bead on the back of his neck.

"Byaku-" A dark overly brooding strings of a cello chimed through the room.

Ichigo's eyebrows rose as he got up from the table. He knew Byakuya's eyes followed him as he went into the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

"Hallo, Ichigo?" Ichigo walked into the laundry room to take the phone call in German.

Ichigo had been on the phone for ten minutes when the other party suddenly hung up. Ichigo was not sure what crawled up Ulquiorra's ass and died but he did not want to be a part of it. His understanding of German was better than average since he was part German a few generations back on his mother's side but he didn't catch everything Ulquiorra had said. Ulquiorra's dialect was different from his families so he was always sure to miss something. Plus it was not like he was Shiro's keeper...

Ichigo looked down at Sen.

The cat looked up at him with curious sleepy eyes (=^‥^=)?.

Ichigo walked out of the laundry room to find Byakuya had resumed eating.

"I didn't know you spoke German." Byakuya's words were calm and collected. "Who was that?"

"Ulquiorra had something to ask me regarding Shiro..." he explained sitting back down. " I'm a polyglot I speak 7 languages officially..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. His parents had noticed from a young age he could grasp languages well and after the family required languages of Japanese and German, they set him up learning English then Spanish (Spain) after that was French and after a while he took up Mandarin and lately Cantonese. He claimed to be conversational in all seven languages but some he was more active in than others due to family and friends he had met. He could read in all 7 languages but preferred books in English or Japanese the best.

Byakuya's eyebrow arched at the polyglot comment, "Urokiorora?"

"Ulquiorra..." he corrected. "I know it's a mouthful. His real name is Vincent Scifer. He's Shiro's "creative" partner. He was upset because of something Shiro didn't show up too..."

"Do you really want to return to that apartment?" Byakuya's words were forward and laced with betrayal and confusion. "Isn't this home more convenient for you? It's close to your university and spacious." He placed his chopsticks down. "Are you unhappy here?"

"Of course not..." Ichigo replied rubbing the end back of his head. "I'm very thankful for your kindness." He lowered his head. He best drive this point home now before they got any more wrapped in each other, "Dr. Kuchiki..." he took a very formal tone with the older man and looked up into Byakuya's eyes." its better we separate now before we become anymore in trapped in whatever this," he motioned between the two of them," is." He slowly stood up. "I'm going to spend the evening at the Abarai's..." he got up from the table.

Ichigo paused, he had not heard Byakuya get up but he felt the man's slim fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him to sit back down.

The chair skid against the floor from the force applied. Byakuya's eyes were darker to Ichigo, instead of light grey they resembled a darker gunmetal color as he stood over the orange haired man. He leaned down effectively pinning Ichigo between himself and his chair.

"Tell me, Kurosaki Ichigo, how do you know I don't want to be _trapped in this,_" he leaned closer so his breath ghosted against the shell of Ichigo's ear, "with you? Hmm..."

Ichigo leaned forward to-

* * *

><p>"GROSS!" Haru shouted jumping up and down. "Ew! GROSS!"<p>

Ame looked at his brother and continued sitting petting Senbonzakura. The older black cat purred under the boy's touch rolling over onto his back to have his stomach scratched.

Byakuya kissed Ichigo on the cheek then looked at his son, "What's gross?"

"GROSS!" Haru shouted pointing at Byakuya. "Chichi, that's gross..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned to Byakuya, "Did you have to?" The mischievous glint in the older man's eyes did not go unnoticed.

"That was where this part of the story is going, but it's not quite how I remember it..." He teased pecking Ichigo on the lips. Oh the story had definitely gone a different less little ears appropriate way if memory served correctly. If memory served it was the first day of work Byakuya had missed in two years and the first unexplained absence of his career.

Haru was now rolling on the floor. It seems Takahiro had taught his friend some new tricks during their playtime today.

"Oh... That's new..." Ichigo said looking at Haru's behavior.

Ame continued to look at his brother like the boy had sprouted a second head as he rolled around on the floor. That was certainly not Kuchiki behavior.

Byakuya got up off the couch and picked Haru up. The brunette instantly stopped misbehaving and looked up at Byakuya. Haru gave his Chichi an impressive set of doe eyes and pouty lips as Byakuya held him at arm's length. His light brown eyes glistened with unshed tears as his lip quivered.

Byakuya looked down at the boy, "I think it's time you had a bath and then it's off to bed."

Haru's lip quivered more. "But Chichi... Papa's story..."

Byakuya shook his head, "It's time for bed now, first to the bath then bed. Papa can tell you another story later." He offered.

The brunette turned to look at Ichigo inflicting him with the eyes of innocence. "Promise?" His bottom lip quivered just so.

Ichigo nodded, "Of course Haru, let's go take a bath and then I'll put you to bed okay? I'll tell you two about Papa and Chichi's first Hanami together okay?" Walking out of the room to run a bath.

Haru reached out for Byakuya to bring him closer. He really knew how to sucker his Chichi into holding him.

Byakuya held the boy close and looked at Ame to find only an outline and Sen now laying on his stomach snoozing (=^..^=)? .

Ichigo chuckled, "Come on you two we're waiting." Ichigo called out from down the hall.

Haru and Ame behaved well in the shower while each had their hair washed before being placed in the bath. The two watched their parents silently.

Byakuya sat on the shower stool while Ichigo crouched behind him washing his hair.

Ichigo recalled those early days when he had yearned to simply touch the older man's hair. He had been astonished that they had been as silken as they looked the first time he'd run his fingers through them.

Ichigo smiled at the memory as he rinsed the last of the conditioner from his beloved's hair.

Byakuya turned back to look at Ichigo. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed him.

Haru let out a disgruntled sound from the tub making the two adults laugh.

"Your son is overly dramatic..." Byakuya did not sound amused.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "He's no less dramatic than his Chichi..."

After soaking in the tub for a while the family departed and dried off. It was no surprise that Byakuya had dressed the boys in matching Wakame Ambassador sleeping clothes. Byakuya was wearing a pair of black night pants and no shirt. Ichigo sighed, his children needed to find their way into their own room soon...

Byakuya laid down on his futon and rolled over to make room for Haru who cuddled up right next to him laying his head on Byakuya's chest.

Ame patiently waited for Ichigo to come lay down so he could lay next to him but on his own futon. "Papa," He yawned. "Tell us about the Hanami..."

"Yeah..." Haru sleepily added snuggling into Byakuya.

Ichigo nodded.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was speechless, he had accepted Byakuya's invitation to the Hanami figuring they'd go to the park near their apartment. Ichigo smiled at the fact that it was 'their' apartment now. He had learned many interesting things about his new boyfriend and he was sure the other could say the same. But the one thing he had not learned until just this moment was that Byakuya was the sole heir to the Kuchiki Group, a renowned medical group that was almost as renowned as the Quincy Group, Ichigo's family was a part of.<p>

Byakuya paused as he waited for the iron gates of the Kuchiki Estate to open. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed Ichigo's shocked face. "Ichi, I told you..."

"I know... I just didn't expect it to be a traditional mansion..." His thoughts trailed off as Byakuya deepened the kiss.

A cough over the video camera caught their attention, a young woman with short brown hair and a blush looked at them. "Kuchiki sama the gate is now open."

Byakuya smiled against Ichigo's lips, "I see..." He turned back and drove into the Kuchiki compound.

Byakuya's Prius crunched along the gravel pathway leading up to the mansion's entrance. The entrance way was lined with Sakura trees that were currently in bloom, all around the car fell dancing blades of pink and white. Ichigo rolled down the car window and stuck his hand out catching some falling sakura in his hand. He brought them back into the car and looked at them.

Byakuya smiled as the car came to a stop and two people walked down the main steps to greet them.

"Kuchiki sama." Wataru smiled bowing to his older cousin, his blue eyes shone brightly through dark bangs.

"Wataru kun." Byakuya replied bowing slightly and offering him the car keys.

"He's fetching..." The shorter Kuchiki said motioning to Ichigo. "I think Grandfather will be pleased." He got into Byakuya's car.

Ichigo had gotten out when the young woman with brown hair appeared at his door opening it for him. "Guest of Kuchiki sama." She bowed respectfully to him.

"Ichigo is fine." He said smiling at her offering a bow. "Thank you." He said as he got out of the car and she got in. He was about to ask when Byakuya came around the car and took his hand.

"My younger cousin Wataru and his sister Kana." He informed Ichigo. "They live here and help maintain the grounds for Grandfather."

Ichigo nodded his understanding. He had been preparing himself to meet Byakuya's family since he had agreed to live with the older man.

The couple made their way up well-worn and maintained stone steps to the entrance of the compound. The door slid open on smooth wooden guides revealing the ancestral Kuchiki home of well-manicured tatami mat floors and shoji. Ichigo marveled, this house was like something out of an Edo period novel or TV drama.

A man with his dark hair cut in a pageboy style smiled at them as he opened the door. His green eyes hinting he was happy to see Byakuya.

"Ichigo this is Shinobu, he is Wataru's younger twin brother." Byakuya introduced them.

Ichigo bowed and Shinobu bowed in turn.

"Come, Byakuya sama, Grandfather has been waiting for you and your guest to arrive." he ushered them down a long hallway.

Ichigo noticed that along the hallway was a koi pond filled with many different colored and large koi fish.

Ginrei Kuchiki was the current head of the Kuchiki Medical Group, he had been a renowned heart surgeon, respected by man and revered by all. His skill was second to none. People would come from all over the world to be treated by that man, at least they did until he stopped practicing.

Ichigo had known the story before Byakuya had told him, everyone in the medical field knew the story of Sojun Kuchiki. The story of how the young man suddenly died after surviving a pregnancy with an inoperable heart defect. It was said the death of his son had broken the old man and forced him into early retirement. Now it seemed maybe raising his grandson had taken priority over caring for patients?

Shinobu lead them towards the back of the compound, "Grandfather is waiting for you just ahead. I will announce your presence." He said going into the room before them. A moment later he returned and slid the door open for them.

Ginrei Kuchiki had a strong regal presence even in his old age. Age had confined him to a wheelchair some time ago but the man was still proud as he sat near a fireplace reading a book. Slate grey eyes looked up over the thick binding of Tolstoy's War & Peace, to look at the two young men.

"Byakuya," He bowed his head slightly.

Byakuya gave a deeper bow and turned to Ichigo. "Grandfather this is Ichigo Kurosaki, we are currently living together." He informed the older man.

Genrei's grey mustache twitched as the man mulled over this information. "Hello Kurosaki san." He said after a few tense moments. "I hope my grandson has been treating you well." His eyes motioned to the hickey on Ichigo's neck from the night before.

Ichigo blushed lightly on his face and nodded, "Yes Kuchiki san..." He replied.

"Don't call me Kuchiki san, that's for people I don't like and don't trust. Currently you are family and you may call me Grandfather." He said with a knowing smile. "He seems like an interesting boy, tell me more about him over lunch." He requested, "It should be ready soon Megumi and Hanako have been busy all morning preparing your favorite dishes."

Shinobu pushed Ginrei's wheelchair through the home on the way to the sakuranoumi dining room. He explained to Ichigo that they only used this room during the spring for Sakura viewing. Once in the room they were joined by Wataru and Kana whom had been setting the table for lunch.

The food was all varieties of spicy, kimchi fried rice, spicy hotpots, curry dishes, sushi rolls and other more mild and friendly finger sandwiches and onigiri were laid out. Once everyone had been served and sat at the table Shinobu walked over to the far wall and slowly slid it back.

Ichigo was rendered speechless yet again as the door slid open to reveal a walk path on the outside of the house. Beyond that walk path was a sea of sakura trees each gently dispersing its blossoms in a dazzling and awe inspiring display of pink, white and red petals. It was like something out of a movie.

He turned and took Byakuya's hand, "Thank you for bringing me, this is the best Hanami ever." he kissed the back of Byakuya's hand and went back to viewing the flowers indeed spell bound by them.

Ichigo turned over in bed to gently tuck Ame in, the boy had finally gotten to sleep. He pulled the covers up to his chin and turned back over.

Byakuya was asleep on his side with one hand protectively wrapped around Haruhiko and the other resting against Ichigo's knee. The orange haired man smiled as he pulled the covers up over his love and their son before pulling his covers up over himself as well turning in for the night and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Hanami for Two complete<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Except: Chapter 5 : Papa, where do babies come from? (Part 1 of 2) <strong>

Ichigo slowly turned to face his son a blank look on his face. He felt the plate he had been washing slip from his hands and disappear below the soapy surface of the sink.

Haruhiko looked at his Papa curiously. Maybe Papa hadn't heard the question. He asked again, "Papa where do babies come from?"

Ichigo took a moment to collect himself, he had been prepared for this question since they had returned from his parents and discovering that Shiro was pregnant again. He knew it was only a matter of time but still no amount of preparation could have prepared him for this moment. "Ask your Chichi..." He replied pushing this one off on Byakuya, he was the medical professional after all.

Haruhiko cutely looked over his shoulder towards the living room and placed a finger in his mouth, "I dids, Chichi says Papa knows."

Ichigo's eye twitched as he looked towards the living room area.

Byakuya was currently sitting at the kotatsu with Ame looking over a green and white photo book. Ichigo's expression softened, he knew that book anywhere, and it was his and Byakuya's pregnancy book.

Ichigo turned back to his son, "Papa will explain in simple terms were babies come from." He said wiping his hands. He then walked over and took Haruhiko's hand. "Come let's go look at the book with Chichi and Ame."

The small family sat down at the kotatsu. Byakuya flipped the book back to the first page of the photo/scrap book they had kept.

Ichigo sighed looking at the pictures, it was hard to believe that was only seven years ago. Ichigo pointed to the rounded abdomen in one of the pictures. "Haru, babies come from a mommy's belly," He began catching both boys attention as he explained he could see the little gears in Ame's head turning.

Ame looked up at Ichigo with innocent wondering eyes and asked, "But Papa... how does a baby get there?"

The sound of passionate cries, the feeling of heat and the smell of sweat and passion filled Ichigo's mind as he accurately remembered the night of his sons' conception.

Ichigo paused for a moment thinking of a child friendly euphemism for hot, extremely passionate, and borderline animalistic sex.

Byakuya chuckled, "Haru, Ame, babies are wishes granted to mommies and daddies who wish for them hard enough." He explained to the boys' satisfaction. "You and Haru were something both Papa and I wished for very much."

Ichigo sighed remembering a little over seven years ago when everything in his life seemed to finally be coming together only to seemingly fall apart at his feet.

"You see after you find your true love and you've lived together for a while you sometimes consider starting a family or sometimes you-" Ichigo began his story.


	5. Chapter 5- Where Do Babies Come From?(1)

Chapter 5: Papa, where do babies come from? The Case of Ulquiorra, Shiro & Grimmjow

So fair warning, this chapter isn't 100% about Byakuya and Ichigo. It does lay the foundation for mpreg and explains the different types of males that inhabit this world. This is part 2 of 2 update for this week :). It is also part 1 of 2 for Where Do Babies Come From story telling. This focuses on Shiro when he got himself pregnant and next time will focus on Ichigo and Byakuya and how they wound up pregnant with Twins. Also I wonder how many of you really know who Ame and Haruhiko's mother is lol :)

* * *

><p>Ichigo slowly turned to face his son a blank look on his face. He felt the plate he had been washing slip from his hands and disappear below the soapy surface of the sink.<p>

Haruhiko looked at his Papa curiously. Maybe Papa hadn't heard the question. He asked again, "Papa where do babies come from?"

Ichigo took a moment to collect himself, he had been prepared for this question since they had returned from his parents and discovering that Shiro was pregnant again. He knew it was only a matter of time but still no amount of preparation could have prepared him for this moment. "Ask your Chichi..." He replied pushing this one off on Byakuya, he was the medical professional after all.

Haruhiko cutely looked over his shoulder towards the living room and placed a finger in his mouth, "I dids, Chichi says Papa knows."

Ichigo's eye twitched as he looked towards the living room area.

Byakuya was currently sitting at the kotatsu with Ame looking over a green and white photo book. Ichigo's expression softened, he knew that book anywhere, and it was his and Byakuya's pregnancy book.

Ichigo turned back to his son, "Papa will explain in simple terms where babies come from." He said wiping his hands. He then walked over and took Haruhiko's hand. "Come let's go look at the book with Chichi and Ame."

The small family sat down at the kotatsu. Byakuya flipped the book back to the first page of the photo/scrap book they had kept.

Ichigo sighed looking at the pictures, it was hard to believe that it was only seven years ago. Ichigo pointed to the rounded abdomen in one of the pictures. "Haru, babies come from a mommy's belly," He began catching both boys attention as he explained he could see the little gears in Ame's head turning.

Ame looked up at Ichigo with innocent wondering eyes and asked, "But Papa... how does a baby get there?"

The sound of passionate cries, the feeling of heat and the smell of sweat and passion filled Ichigo's senses as he accurately remembered the night of his sons' conception.

Ichigo paused for a moment thinking of a child friendly euphemism for hot, extremely passionate, and borderline animalistic sex...

Byakuya chuckled and took one of Ichigo's hands in his, "Haru, Ame, babies are wishes granted to parents who wish for them hard enough." He explained to the boys' satisfaction. "You and Haru were something both Papa and I wished for very much."

Ichigo sighed remembering a little over seven years ago when everything in his life seemed to finally be coming together only to seemingly fall apart at his feet.

"You see after you find your true love and you've lived together for a while you sometimes consider starting a family and sometimes you-" Ichigo began his story.

* * *

><p>~(=^‥^)_｡ Senbonzakura<p>

Ichigo and Byakuya had been cohabiting in their apartment for four months. Ichigo was preparing to graduate from K University with his Bachelors of Arts in Literature emphasis in English Literature and minors in Japanese and German Literature. He had already been accepted to his choice Master's Programs at K University in the Linguistics department. Things had been going so well for him these days, he had reached his educational goals, he had a boyfriend he adored and that adored him and he even had a cat that treated him mildly with affection instead of like staff. Yes, things were good for him until this morning when he got that phone call.

Senbonzakura rolled off of Byakuya's four post king sized bed and landed on his feet with a quiet tap, his tail swayed as he stalked towards his prey. He knew Byakuya had told him many times not to claw at the innocent piece of material but if it was left hanging carelessly from a chair who was he to listen. Sen leaped into the air and wrapped his paws around one of Byakuya's silk ties shredding the material in his claws.

The soft sighs of silk tearing awoke Ichigo, the orange haired man looked over the side of the bed and saw Sen rolling around with one of Byakuya's ties wrapped around his body. He closed his eyes for a moment and rolled back into Byakuya's chest.

The dark haired man sighed and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's bare chest.

Ichigo tapped his lover's arm, "Bebe I have to pee..." He complained slowly releasing himself from Byakuya's hold. The dark haired man released Ichigo and rolled over onto his back.

Ichigo rolled out of bed and picked up a pair of boxers from the floor. He walked over to Sen, toed the cat then unraveled him from Byakuya's ruined tie.

(^._.^)ﾉ

Sen looked up and jumped after the tie letting out a yowl. He followed Ichigo out of the bedroom eyes still locked on the tie.

Ichigo looked down at the black cat and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door in Sen's face.

(^-人-^)

After Ichigo's shower he stepped out of the bathroom nearly tripping over the black cat. "Damn it Sen..." He complained catching himself and standing up. "Will you go lay down and knock it off?"

Sen glared at the human then ran off to the bedroom jumping on the bed. He started pawing his sleeping owner causing the man to burrow further into the covers and hiding his head under a pillow. He was not a morning person.

Ichigo chuckled and walked into the closet to put on some clothes, it was then his phone rang.

Ichigo pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with a skull logo over the left breast pocket before answering it. "Hello," He answered the phone. "Shiro do you know how earl-"

"Niisan I need your help..." Shiro cut him off.

Ichigo nodded his understanding and after talking his brother down from hysterics told him he would be over soon.

Ichigo arrived at the clinic near his old apartment and was greeted by the nurse. She was a small mousy woman with brown hair and black eyes. She ushered him into a patient room where Shiro was sitting knees drawn up to his chest still in the hospital gown.

Ichigo slowly approached his brother, "Shiro what happened?" He asked slowly sitting down on the edge of his brother's bed.

Shiro looked small huddled up in the corner of the hospital bed wearing a loose ill fit hospital gown. HIs usually proud and well maintained appearance was in shambles with drying tear stains on his face and eyes red from crying. Golden irises turned to Ichigo. His voice was gravelly and worn, his brother must have been screaming at some point too.

"Niisan, I didn't mean to do it. I was possessed by the devil..." He started trying to explain himself.

Ichigo looked at his little brother, "What did you do?" He asked half expecting Shiro to say he murdered someone.

"I didn't mean to do it..." He said again, "I was possessed by the devil but now... I don't want the baby to suffer for my mistake." He explained before breaking down and crying again.

Ichigo had begun to reason with him, "Shiro it can't be that ba- Did you just say baby?" His eyes went wide. "Shiro, are you-"

Shiro began shaking his head. "I didn't mean it," He started again. "All this time I've been careful, but I was possessed... I was so jealous."

Ichigo pulled his brother into a hug and pat his back, "It's okay. I'm going to call a ride for us and then we'll go back to my place and we'll discuss this okay?" He offered looking at his little brother, when he caught his brother's eyes he asked him serious. "Shiro who's the father?"

Shiro averted his eyes. "I haven't told him yet..."

Ichigo nodded his understanding and pulled out his phone to call Byakuya.

The ride back to Byakuya's apartment was quiet with the exception of Shiro's sighing. Ichigo reflected on this matter, it was something he did not think about often but it was something he as a Type 3 had to think about.

It had been over two hundred years since the first alternatives types appeared, no one was quite sure what caused the mutation, some blamed genetically mutated crops others blamed solar flares and increased radio waves in the air but regardless of the cause the 4 Types of humans were here to stay. Historically in the world there had been 2 types of people arguably 3 and then a different naming and choice of naming for their sexual orientations. Those two types were male and female differentiated by their sexual organs. After the genetic shift there was suddenly more than the two types, there was Type 1, Males with male reproductive abilities, Type 2 Females with female reproductive abilities, Type 3 Males with male and female reproductive abilities that display as males with no symptoms of female fertility, and Type 4 Males with male and female reproductive abilities that have symptoms of female fertility (aka menstruation cycles and hormonal issues).

Ichigo was the oldest of four children born to a Type 1 Male and Type 2 Female in a heterosexual relationship. He was born a Type 3 while his younger twin brother was a Type 4 and both his sisters were Type 2 females. The advantage Shiro had was that he had a monthly cycle he knew and understood when he was ovulating thanks to obvious cycle tracking which he had been doing since he was a teenager and had his first one. The disadvantage Ichigo had was that he was cycle less, he may or may not ovulate and he may or may not get pregnant. It made every encounter for him a 'safe one' which was a mixed blessing he supposed. (This author believes in safe sex practices).

Ichigo wondered to himself what Type Byakuya was. He had never asked but knew he was the child of two men, Sojun died shortly after childbirth and his other father, Mikaiya, was kept away by the stringent rule of the Genrei in his prime. He had passed away when Byakuya was a teenager a few years after they reconnected.

Once they were out of the car and back inside the modest apartment Byakuya went to make tea while Shiro sat with his brother on the chase lounge.

"Shiro, is Grimmjow the father of your child?" He asked knowing the other had gone back to France almost a month and a half ago.

Shiro nodded, "We broke up..." He explained quietly. "I overheard him talking to his mother... She wanted him to come home and get married but he said he was happy here with me... with us... He mentioned he didn't want any serious commitments and was just going to stay with me for the time being." He sighed wiping his face. "His mother was pressuring him for an heir for the family... She said she picked the perfect woman for him." He shook his head. "I got jealous... I knew the time would work out so I lied..." He began to explain. "A week later Grimmjow said he was going to go home to set his mother straight and I sent him a text saying I wanted to break up once he was on the plane. I haven't heard from him since..."

Ichigo pat Shiro's back. "And what about Ulquiorra?" He asked curiously knowing his brother and his creative partner were more than just 'work friends'.

"I'm certain it's Grimmjow's..." He replied shaking his head. "It was so stupid... But he didn't even message me back." Byakuya returned with some tea and sat down on the opposite love seat from Ichigo and Shiro.

Sen noticing everyone had gathered in the living room made himself known. He jumped up on the sofa and head butt Shiro in the back of the head.

Shiro turned and looked at the cat then back at his brother, "You have a cat?" He asked before breaking into sobs. His hormones were a wreck already. "Grimmjow loved cats." He grabbed Sen and began cuddling with him.

Ichigo eventually calmed Shiro down enough to free Sen from his grip and get him to sleep.

Shiro fell into a fitful sleep on the chase lounge.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya. "I have to go speak with Ulquiorra and possibly take a flight to Paris. Will you wait here with Shiro?" He asked quietly kissing the older man's cheek.

Byakuya nodded upset his honeymoon phase was over. He had taken a week off to be with Ichigo and on day two this happens. He huffed internally while externally he appeared calm and maintained a neutral expression.

It took Ichigo longer than necessary to find Ulquiorra, he had apparently been checked into a rehab facility known as Los Noches, which oddly enough was run by Ichigo's Uncle, Sosuke.

Ichigo made his way into the clinic, after checking in as a visitor he found the dark haired man lying in his room contemplating things that made him miserable such as not taking pain killers and drinking alcohol. The dark haired man glared at the bright haired man as he sat down across from him on the bed.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked after ten full minutes of silence.

"Shiro's pregnant..." Ichigo replied bluntly causing the other to blink several times then sit up confused.

"Kurosaki, Mund halten, das eine Lüge ist..." The dark haired man replied reverting to his native tongue as an aid walked by.

"I'm going to France to speak inform Gerard... Would you like me to tell him you're here too?" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

Ulquiorra threw his pillow at him. "Aussteigen!"

Ichigo left without another word.

Ichigo was pissed, it had been a 13 hour flight to Paris. He landed in the city of romance with the single minded task of tracking down and castrating Grimmjow. Not the most romantic of notions but then again Ichigo had always hated the blue haired man's guts. He knew Grimmjow's flat was because of packages Shiro had sent there of clothes and material samples.

It took him a while to find the apartment in question once the taxi driver had taken him to the nearest cross streets. The area was nice and the apartment block was well maintained. He finally found the door in question and knocked.

A few moments later a woman wearing only an apron and holding a spatula in her hand opened the door. She looked vaguely familiar like someone Ichigo might have known from his older brother's high school. He blinked a few times and then a name flashed before his eyes Rangiku Matsumoto. The memories of his brother's last girlfriend drifted into his mind for a moment. Shuuhei had told him that she had moved to France after high school to pursue French cooking or something of that regard.

"Ichigo?" She asked blinking as a modest blush came onto her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Ichigo really wanted to ask why she had answered the door in only an apron but was cut off when he heard a familiar voice. So that is what he'd had been up too. He was nothing more than a two timing son of a bitch. He was going to rightfully kick his ass the minute he saw him.

True to his word the minute Grimmjow turned to see who was outside the door Ichigo pounced on him. The two tussled around on the bare hardwood floors of the flat exchanging punches and blows.

The fight lasted all of 30 seconds as a large amount of cold water was thrown over the two of them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" An irate woman wearing absolutely nothing and holding a large empty pot shouted at the two men. "GERARD WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Grimmjow punched Ichigo one more time in the stomach before getting off of him and shaking the water from his hair like a cat. "Sis, this is Ichigo... Shiro's older brother." He informed her glaring at Ichigo who had been winded by that punch.

"Then why is he fighting with you? Have you done something you should not have?" She turned accusing eyes on her brother.

Grimmjow shrugged, "I don't know, Shiro has not talked to me in few months. He's been busy with his Winter Collection and what not..." he explained before Ichigo punched him in the gut bringing him to his knees.

"Liar, you abandoned my brother." He snapped shaking out his fist.

"What the hell are you talking about Kurosaki?!" Grimmjow snapped as he scooted a few feet away from him. "I didn't abandon anyone. I always come back home in the summer and return in the spring. It's been this way for three years already." He glared.

"Then why didn't you message Shiro back when he broke up with yo-"

Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo by throwing him to the ground, "What did you say?" He was sitting on top of the other with Ichigo's shirt gripped in one hand.

Ichigo pushed at Grimmjow's firm pecs trying to disengage the other.

"I never broke up with him. What are you talking about?" Grimmjow glared at the orange haired man. "Start explaining..."

Nelliel was able to pry her brother off of the other man by forcefully grabbing him by the back of the neck and using with Ichigo assumed was something similar to the Vulcan death grip to get him to release Ichigo. After that she offered him a towel and some tea. Once his clothes had been hung to dry Ichigo sat down in a well-worn chair to be glared at by Grimmjow again. She and Rangiku had gone back to the kitchen to continue with what they were doing.

Ichigo wrapped himself in the towel not accustomed to the nakedness that seemed so commonplace everywhere Grimmjow went or was. He remembered now why he had thrown him out of the apartment four months ago. This bastard has been walking around naked in their apartment again. It has started with a simple request and ended with a fist fight and Grimmjow being thrown out of the apartment with an oversized T-Shirt and a pair of boxers behind him.

"Start talking Kurosaki..." Grimmjow growled at. "What did you mean Shiro broke up with me?"

"He text you..." Ichigo replied, "That he wanted to break up with you because you had come back here to get married."

"I did not come back here to get married." Grimmjow replied crossing his arms, "My mother wishes I'd get married but I have no plans on marrying anyone anytime soon... besides it'd be illegal anyway..." He muttered the last bit. "I haven't heard from Shiro since we kissed goodbye at the airport... he might have text someone but not me."

Ichigo paused as he remembered the irate phone call he had received from Ulquiorra a few weeks after he had moved out of the apartment and why the dark haired man had been irate when he mentioned both Shiro and Grimmjow. Two and two suddenly fit together, "That idiot he text the wrong person..." He face palmed.

"Are you telling me Shiro wants to break up with me because he thinks I'm getting married?" Grimmjow asked getting up and going over to the computer on the far side of the room. Ichigo watched him from his chair pausing when he got up and looked at Ichigo, "Come on get dressed we have to go back to Japan." He informed him.

Ichigo tried to say something by the other was already dragging him into his bedroom to get changed.

Ichigo recognized many of the clothes in Grimmjow's wardrobe as items Shiro had made, he could tell from the decorative skull found on each item, that skull was his brother's trademark and logo. Shiro was literally all over Grimmjow's room from postcards sent to the blue haired man to cloth samples and concept sketches. It was like Shiro was here but not...

"Shiro lived with you when he was studying here didn't he?" Ichigo asked as he put on a shirt and a pair of tighter than necessary jeans.

Grimmjow nodded, "He did. He lived here with Nel, Matsumoto and I." He explained putting on some clothes and packing a duffle bag with some extra clothes and his passport. "Let's go... the plane leaves in two hours." he informed Ichigo as he turned to leave.

About halfway through the flight back to Japan Ichigo was wrestling with the idea of telling Grimmjow what was wrong with Shiro, he really was but at the same time he felt it was not his place. He did however bring up Ulquiorra.

"Vincent is in rehab again... I'm going to bet Shiro sent the text meant for you to him and instead of saying anything he just took it to heart and fell off the sobriety train yet again..." Ichigo informed the blue haired man who turned to look at him across the aisle of the airplane. He had booked them seats but like hell he was going to sit next to Ichigo for 12 hours, so across the aisle was fine. Honestly he could have been a dick and sat Ichigo in coach and sat only himself in 1st Class.

"For all he is that nihilistic bastard is very emotional." He looked away.

Ichigo could hear the concern in his voice. Maybe he had Grimmjow pegged wrong this entire time. Just maybe...

Ichigo was exhausted after they returned to Japan, sure he'd slept on the flight but he'd spent the last day and some odd hours literally flying around the world and now he was exhausted. He led Grimmjow back to his and Byakuya's apartment in the late afternoon.

Ichigo opened the door to his apartment to find Shiro snuggled up on the chaise lounge with Byakuya in the living room sleeping under a blanket with Sen resting passively by Byakuya's head at the top of the lounge. Ichigo heard Grimmjow growl, he might be extremely territorial, though Ichigo might have growled himself. How dare Byakuya and Sen both be cuddling with Shiro!

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow back by the shoulder and motioned for him to wait in the foyer. He walked over to the chaise longue and gently ghosted his finger over Byakuya's cheek, "Hey Bebe... what are you doing?" He asked curiously as a sleep clouded black eye opened.

"You're back." Byakuya said sitting up quietly unwinding from Shiro. Unexpectedly he was not wearing a shirt and no amount of Ichigo holding him back was going to make Grimmjow take that sitting down.

"C'est vraiment des conneries!" Grimmjow shouted literally stampeding through the apartment. ( This is BULL SHIT! is what Grimmjow is shouting. I think it sounds nicer in French.)

Ichigo caught the raging man before he could attack Byakuya and Shiro and tried to get him to calm down. This was probably not the best way for the two to meet again after "supposedly" breaking up. "Putain!" He shouted at Shiro waking the other from sleep. (Again Grimmjow shots Whore in French. I think it sounds nicer)

"Shut up! That shouting is giving me a headache!" Shiro shouted sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Does it still hurt?" Byakuya asked taking on the role of concerned doctor once he saw Ichigo had the newcomer under control. "I can submit a request for a different set of prenatal for you if you think this one is causing your headaches." He offered flicking his wrist to see his watch and taking Shiro's pulse.

Shiro shook his head and after the sleep cleared from his eyes he looked up at his brother, "Nii-chan is that Gri-" He paled and shrunk back into the seat. "Grimmjow... I..." he quickly covered himself up with the blankets.

Grimmjow shoved Ichigo away sending him into the love seat with an audible thud as he approached Shiro. He grabbed the blanket from Shiro's hands and yanked it away from him.

Shiro immediately put his hands around his expanded midsection. To anyone else they would have thought maybe Shiro put on a few pounds but to someone who knew pregnancy it was obvious.

"You're pregnant..." Grimmjow said sinking to his knees. "You got pregnant so you tried to break up with me?" He shouted.

"I was possessed... I didn't mean to do it..." Shiro tried to explain Grimmjow cut him off.

"Like Hell I'd leave you just because you're pregnant. And what's this about me getting married?" He asked looking at Shiro. "I told you I was going home to speak to my mother and I did, she's backed off about me having to get married but then I get the rudest visit from your brother..." he stops to look at Ichigo who's lip was still busted and was currently being examined by Byakuya. " He comes to my house, attempts to beat me up and tells me you broke up with me over the phone and that I'd abandoned you? You know I would never abandon you and you didn't even send that message to me by the way." He added "I had no idea you wanted to break up... Is he the reason you want to break up? Is it his?" He asked throwing a murderous glare at Byakuya.

Shiro shook his head, "No, Grim he's my doctor and he's nii-chan's boyfriend." He explained looking away from Grimmjow extremely embarrassed. "The baby is yours..."

There was an audible thud. Grimmjow had passed out.

"Oh shit!" Shiro knelt down on the floor trying to rouse the other.

Ichigo could not help but laugh, "I guess it's a good thing he wasn't standing up..."

Shiro glared, "That is not funny!" He shouted clearly freaking out.

Byakuya came over and took his pulse, "It's probably just from the heat of the moment, and he'll be fine." Byakuya said making Ichigo assist him in lifting Grimmjow onto the lounge to lay down.

Ichigo began to say something else when it came out as a yawn and he began to lean on Byakuya for support. The other's words drifted through his mind, "... try not to make too much noise... Ichi are you asleep?" Ichigo felt himself being lifted off his feet and carried.

The moment Ichigo felt the softness of their bed he began to drift off to sleep. In a way he was jealous of Grimmjow, he would get to have a child with Shiro. In another way he was jealous of Shiro, he was going to give Grimmjow a child. It was a strange paradox he thought as he snuggled into Byakuya's arms and drifted off to sleep contemplating what it would be like to have children with Byakuya.

Unbeknown to him Byakuya was thinking the exact same thing...

* * *

><p>"So you see, Ame, Haru... Even if your Uncle Shiro and your Uncles Ulquiorra and Grimmjow didn't realize they had been wishing for it they were still gifted with Sai chan and Isamu kun." He explained as he looked at the photo in their pregnancy book.<p>

It was a picture of Shiro when he was almost 9 months along and coming to term. It has been taken after the three had moved in together and their nursery for one was completed. It had been quite the surprise two weeks later when Shiro gave birth to twins a type 1 boy and a girl.

Ichigo flipped the page in the scrapbook and paused at his and Byakuya's own birth announcement:

MARCH 17th, 21XX

Haruhiko Kuchiki, Born 19:22 weighing 2.75 kg

Ame Kuchiki, Born 19:28 weighing 1.96 kg

To Proud Parents

Byakuya Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki

The photo used for the announcement was one taken by a nurse in the hospital of the young family sitting together for the first time. Byakuya was sitting up in the hospital bed still in the loose fitting hospital gown bottle feeding a small newborn with a blue and white cap and blue onesie while Ichigo sat in the chair next to him cuddling a slightly larger newborn wearing an orange and white cap and onesie. Next to each of their announcements was a single picture of the newborns faces, at birth they both had their sparkling black eyes, Ame's hair was already jet black while Haruhiko's was a burnt orange color.

"Wow look how little you was Ame..." Haru teased as he pointed at Ame in the picture with Byakuya.

"You was little too..." Ame pouted back running to Byakuya for a hug. "He was little too huh Chichi..." He puffed out his cheeks.

Byakuya chuckled, "You were both very little then, but you've both grown very much." he replied giving the boy a hug.

"I want a hug too." Haru announced running over and hugging Byakuya too.

Ichigo could not help but smile as he looked at his three most precious people.

Byakuya looked up at him with a curious expression, 'What is it?' his eyes seemed to say.

Ichigo just smiled at him, 'Absolutely nothing...' his expression replied. 'I just like what I see...'

Chapter 5: Where do babies come from? 1 end

How many of you were surprised that Byakuya was the one to have Ame and Haru? We'll find out how that happens in Chapter 6.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Where do babies come from? 2 Byakuya's Secret<p>

Ame and Haru pouted as they were dropped off at their Uncles' apartment. They wanted to go with their parents, Ichigo could tell by the looks they were giving Byakuya. The twin sets of puppy eyes were desperately trying to weaken their father's resolve. Ichigo was amused as he watched Byakuya strategically avoid eye contact with either of them as he handed Shiro two bentos and a list of things the boys were not allowed to do and a list of approved things they could do.

Ichigo gave the boys a finally kiss goodbye on each cheek and then left with Byakuya. The sound of Haru crying in the hall echoed after them.

"He'll grow out of that..." Ichigo promised when he saw the worried twitch in Byakuya's brow. "Shiro was like that at his age too. Our first year of school was difficult..." He used the term lightly. The memory of Shiro passing out from crying drifted into his mind.

Byakuya, "They will be fine for the night, shall we get on with our date?" He asked taking Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo blushed and nodded as they headed towards the shopping district, what was Byakuya going to buy him this year for his birthday?

7 years ago on July 15th Ichigo got a very special present from Byakuya...

Ichigo looked at the small box Byakuya had presented him, they had been dating for a while and recently saw his younger brother through an epic failure in communication skills. He looked at the small red box wrapped in a black ribbon, with a raised eyebrow he undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside there was an address and a key card, but not just any key card or any address. It was the address to a large 4 star romantic retreat located in the country. Ichigo looked at the gift for a moment and jumped into Byakuya's arms.


	6. Chapter 6:Where Do Babies Come From?(2)

Update: 12/29/14 - Fixed minor formatting issue.

Author's Note: Very adult centric chapter :) As you read in the preview the kids get dropped off at their Uncle's for the evening and it is Ichigo's Birthday :) This story is told from a 3rd person POV as it is directly what happened not Ichigo retelling what happened. Someone apparently dropped off a couple of bags of lemons at the Kurosaki/Kuchiki household since Byakuya and Ichi made a lot of lemonade. Enjoy the lemon I hope they're not too tart lol.

Lemon warnings: oral, fingering, rimming, swearing. If any of that makes you uncomfortable sorry. You can skip the smex scenes and go right to the end. You won't miss much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Where do babies come from 2 Byakuya's Secret<p>

Ame and Haru pouted as they were dropped off at their Uncles' apartment. They wanted to go with their parents, Ichigo could tell by the looks they were giving Byakuya. The twin sets of puppy eyes were desperately trying to weaken their father's resolve. Ichigo was amused as he watched Byakuya strategically avoid eye contact with either of them as he handed Shiro two bentos and a list of things the boys were not allowed to do and a list of approved things they could do.

Ichigo gave the boys a finally kiss goodbye on each cheek and then left with Byakuya. The sound of Haru crying in the hall echoed after them.

"He'll grow out of that..." Ichigo promised when he saw the worried twitch in Byakuya's brow. "Shiro was like that at his age too. Our first year of school was difficult..." He used the term lightly. The memory of Shiro passing out from crying drifted into his mind.

Byakuya, "They will be fine for the night, shall we get on with our date?" He asked taking Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo blushed and nodded as they headed towards the shopping district, what was Byakuya going to buy him this year for his birthday?

* * *

><p>7 years ago on July 15th Ichigo got a very special present from Byakuya...<p>

Ichigo looked at the small box Byakuya had presented him, they had been dating for a while and recently saw his younger brother through an epic failure in communication skills. He looked at the small red box wrapped in a black ribbon, with a raised eyebrow he undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside there was an address and a key card, but not just any key card or any address. It was the address to a large 4 star romantic retreat located in the country. Ichigo looked at the gift for a moment and jumped into Byakuya's arms.

They had been at the resort for a few hours and Ichigo had yet to be disappointed. They had already had lunch at a spectacular restaurant. Ichigo enjoyed eating someone else's food for a change. He got to spend quality time with Byakuya. He was looking forward to real "quality" time. Because Byakuya worked nights and he studied during the day they often only had dinner together and a quick exchange in the morning before one went to work and the other went to bed. They both tended to overindulge in one another on days Byakuya was off.

He and Byakuya had been lounging in the room after lunch just enjoying each other's company. Byakuya had opened a bottle of wine and they were currently indulging. The two men sat facing one another in plush, overly comfortable armchairs each holding a glass of wine having a nice conversation.

Ichigo sat left leg bent over his right knee leaning back in the armchair listening to Byakuya tell him about a set of triplets he had recently help deliver. Ichigo remembered that one, they had been having dinner when Byakuya's pager had gone off. Before he could ask the dark haired doctor had already left the apartment. It had been to an older couple a Type 1 and a Type 3. The couple had used assistance to get pregnant and that caused multiples. In all cases were multiples were concerned the health of the carrier is closely monitored especially if it is a first time pregnancy.

Ichigo placed both his feet on the floor and leaned forward to touch Byakuya's knees. "Bebe... do you want kids?" He asked curiously. The question of what Type of man Byakuya was had never really come up in conversation so Ichigo had no idea, what the answer would be. He tried to imagine Byakuya surrounded by kids and found the idea quite charming.

Byakuya hastily finished off the remaining wine in his glass and let the stem hang loosely near the foot of his glass in his fingers. His eyes were darker and a bit clouded.

Ichigo could tell from the knitted brow he was brooding over his answer. Ichigo could sense the hesitation in his partner. He wondered if that meant Byakuya did want children and was afraid to tell him or if Byakuya did not want children and was afraid to tell him.

Ichigo carefully placed his wine glass down on the small intricately designed table between the armchairs and slowly stood up. He gently moved his hands from Byakuya's knees to his shoulders and crouched with his knees on either side of Byakuya's hips. He kissed Byakuya's lips. "It's not a trick question..." he smiled as he savored the taste of red wine from Byakuya's lips. He reached back and removed the wine glass from his partner's hand. "Wouldn't want to stain this nice chair or the carpet now would we?" He asked playfully as he felt the other's hands come to rest on his hips.

Byakuya smirked as he kissed the underside of Ichigo's throat. The vibration caused by Ichigo's moans tickled his lips and inticed him forward. He gently sucked on Ichigo's neck making little nips here and there. He knew Ichigo had a propensity to wear T-shirts and he wanted everyone to know he was taken.

Ichigo groaned after a particularly hard nip near his jugular. He rested his elbows on Byakuya's shoulders and ran his fingers through the other's long hair. "Ah, Be- Ah!" He cried as he felt a small nip on his collarbone and skilled hands working their way into his slacks. Ichigo collapsed onto Byakuya's lap loving the way his boyfriend's slim and attentive fingers gently massaged his buttocks. He began to slowly rub his growing need against Byakuya's stomach. "Noo Noo faaaiir-" Ichigo tried to complain when the other's message stopped.

Byakuya chuckled against Ichigo's collarbone as he shifted his partner in his arms. Once he had learned the orange haired man's body he perfected his ability to play it. He carried Ichigo to the King sized four post bed and laid him down near the headboard and kneeled between Ichigo's legs.

Ichigo could not help but smirk as Byakuya clearly drunk was having an issue figuring out his belt buckle. He chuckled catching his lover's attention as he leaned forward to cover Byakuya's hands with his.

"Let me..." He gently moved Byakuya's hands to his thighs and began to unbuckle Byakuya's belt. Ichigo rested his head just below Byakuya's abdomen and savored this moment. He collected himself for a second and then unbuttoned Byakuya's pants.

"You don't have to- ICHIGO!" He shouted the last bit as Ichigo's warm, wet and wickedly skilled tongue gently pressed against the underside of Byakuya's penis through the fabric of his boxers. He placed his hands in Ichigo's hair as he felt the other's hands grip his thighs for support.

Ichigo slowly moved his fingers to the rim of Byakuya's boxers and worked them down slowly from his partner's hips. He licked his lips as he freed Byakuya's hardened member from confinement. He lot out an approving moan as the other man pulled on his hair. Brown eyes looked up in to hazy grey as his lips rested mere centimeters away from the others swollen cock.

A playful smirk came to Ichigo's lips as he gently blew a small amount of air through puffy lips onto Byakuya's cock head.

The sharp intake of breath and low curse escaped from the usually proper and composed man as his fingers tightened still in the other's hair.

Ichigo felt himself come to life and his pants now were uncomfortably tight. He shifted onto his knees and took his partner into his mouth in one move.

"FUCK!" Byakuya shouted as the tip of his cock rested in the back of Ichigo's throat. Sure, they had had sex multiple times by now and yes Ichigo had given him head before but never had he deep throated him so suddenly before, the sensations of heat and the warm wet press of Ichigo's tongue was overwhelming.

Byakuya cursing made Ichigo nearly come in his pants without the other even touching him, Byakuya really was a natural aphrodisiac for Ichigo. Ichigo focused with the task at hand as he moved one hand from Byakuya's thigh to his balls. He gently caressed and massaged them.

"Iii-" Byakuya took a sharp intake of breath, "Ichi enough..." he gasp out forcibly pulling the other from his throbbing dick. He groaned as the cool air sent chills down his spine as he pulled out of Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo took one more playful lick as he head before he was pushed down into the pillows. He went to complain but found his lips locked with his partner's in a passionate kiss. He opened his mouth to let the other inside to taste.

Ichigo ground his clothed erection against Byakuya's leg groaning. "Why am I still dressed?" He complained as the other seemed to be looking at his buttoned down shirt.

Byakuya merely shrugged as he grabbed either side of Ichigo's shirt and pulled sending a barrage of angry white buttons flying around the room.

"HEY! I LIK-" Ichigo tried to complain but it was stopped cold in his throat as Byakuya took his left nipple into his mouth and pinched the other. "Bebe ah!" he cried bucking his hips.

Byakuya smirked as he pulled Ichigo's pants apart as well and lowered them. He looked down at the hot panting mess formerly known as Ichigo Kurosaki and couldn't help but smile. Ichigo was all his after all. He opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion and a box of condoms.

Ichigo reached out and took the box of condoms, he removed five packs and then threw the box to the floor. He laid the packets out on the bed and let out a gasp as he felt one of Byakuya's lubricated fingers press against his entrance. A low hiss escaped him as the finger gently pressed inside.

Ichigo looked up at his partner and motioned for him to come closer. Ichigo pulled him into a harsh rather dirty kiss as a second finger was added. He gasped against Byakuya's lips.

Byakuya inserted a third finger and went still.

Ichigo let out a grunt of frustration and glared hard through his lust induced haze at the dark haired man. He growled when he saw the other was smirking. Ichigo rose up on his knees and gently rocked his hips back and forth riding the other's fingers.

Byakuya waited a few moments and then twisted his wrist slightly causing Ichigo to thrust Byakuya's fingers directly into his prostate.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Ichigo screamed as the other viciously attacked his prostate with repeated thrusts of his fingers. "DAMNIT!"

Byakuya took one of the condoms from Ichigo's side and directed Ichigo to turn by slowly moving his hand within Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a disapproving groan as Byakuya withdrew his hand and placed it on Ichigo's side. He gently pushed back against Byakuya's member as it rested between his cheeks pressed flushed against his aching need. "Byakuya... Byakuya now!" He commanded. "NOW!"

Byakuya smirked as he playfully pressed himself against the other's entrance letting his head gently press but not pierce the other's flesh.

Ichigo reached back and touched the other's shaft guiding it towards its destination and pushed back.

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's shoulder as he grabbed the other's leg for support and thrust himself forward.

"FUCK ME!" Ichigo screamed as the other thrust inside of him. His lover's mumbled curses sweet music to his ears as they made love.

The two missed their dinner reservation...

Sometime later, Ichigo carefully extracted himself from Byakuya's grasp. He looked around the hotel room, well at least they had not split wine all over the floor, his thoughts drifted back to their earlier activities. He knew he was blushing, he had known Byakuya to be romantic and a tad bit vanilla... He would definitely remember to give Byakuya alcohol more often. He smiled as he heard the other snoozing away.

He looked back at his partner, how could he have gotten so lucky? He wondered as he stood up. As hot as it was in the moment being covered in your own and someone else's fluids was not appearing several hours later so he went to go take a shower. On his way to the bath he picked up and discarded a couple of condom wrappers. He made a note to pick up more. He wondered if there'd come a day Byakuya would ask him not too...

He rationalized they had only been officially dating a few months and it was too soon to be worrying about children and if he would want to be pregnant or not. Maybe everything going on with Shiro was affecting him more than he thought.

Had his little brother getting pregnant really been that big of a deal? He pondered as he turned on the rain drop shower heads in the sit down shower. He set out a set of towels and walked over smooth stones into the blissfully calm raindrops to sit against one of the walls. It was a very relaxing atmosphere where he could collect his thoughts.

After his shower he walked out of the bathroom toweling off his hair. He sat down in one of the two plush arm chairs from earlier and eyed the tipped over wine glasses. At least they had not split wine all over the floor. He thought as he righted the stems and poured himself another glass. His slowly sipped from the glass and watched the older man sleep thoughts again filled with Shiro and Byakuya and what his future could possibly be like.

Ichigo finished off the bottle of wine by himself and was struck by a particular thought on a certain activity. He picked up a condom packet from the box on the floor slowly climbed onto the bed to gently rouse his partner.

Byakuya let out a half groan as he felt Ichigo gently sucking on one of his nipples. He was still recovering from their earlier activities and preferred to rest.

Ichigo pouted from Byakuya's lack of response but was not discouraged, he had finally gotten up the courage to do this and it was his birthday it was not like Byakuya would deny him. He took Byakuya's flaccid member into his mouth and worked on bringing the other back to life.

Byakuya's grip on his pillow tightened as his hips moved forward on their own shallowly thrusting into Ichigo's mouth. He let out an unflattering grunt when his partner ran a finger through his nether cheeks being sure to tease his entrance along the way. "Wha...?" He was starting to wake up.

Ichigo abandoned Byakuya's cock and focused on his partner's rear instead. He gently parted Byakuya's cheeks and ran his tongue along the crease being sure to dip it gently into Byakuya's pucker.

Byakuya shot up and turned to look at his partner, "What are yoooohhh-" He tried to sound outraged but the feeling of Ichigo's tongue against his tight entrance was rather arousing. Ichigo remained down their eating Byakuya out.

Byakuya groaned into the pillow he was holding, he had never quite experienced something like this before. He understood it from a medical standpoint but he had never had such an act performed on him. He found himself thrusting back into Ichigo's tongue as the rimming continued.

Ichigo had spent a great deal of time carefully preparing Byakuya with his tongue and fingers, he looked at his partner for a continuing nod.

Byakuya looked back over his shoulder, brown eyes stared into deep pools and the message was clear.

Ichigo ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth then carefully rolled it over his sensitive cock head before indulging in his lover and welcoming partner.

The next morning both Byakuya and Ichigo were trashed. Ichigo was resting with his back to Byakuya hugging a pillow to his chest and with another over his face. The slight light from a gap in the curtains had blinded him earlier. Beside him back facing away from Ichigo was a mountain of covers and pillows one could assume was Byakuya.

Sometime around noon Ichigo managed to feel steady enough to get out of bed and drink two bottles of water. His head was still pounding, his ass hurt and his stomach was screaming for sustenance but he felt like he wanted to puke. He leaned against the shower wall enjoying its coolness. They were never going to drink like that again...

After a cold shower he brushed his teeth, picked up a bottle of aspirin and went to see how Byakuya was fairing.

The mound of covers had moved to the center of the bed and was emitting a soft snore. Ichigo shook his head and ordered room service.

Byakuya came too sometime later as Ichigo was sitting in an armchair drinking some water and eating a steaming bowl of chicken don. He looked over at his lover and smiled, "Sleep well?"

Byakuya just groaned and buried his head back under the covers.

Ichigo laughed and took his lover a bottle of water and the bottle of aspirin.

They enjoyed the rest of their getaway without any hiccups or alcohol between them.

After they returned home from their trip Byakuya seemed more tired than usual. He took a few days after they returned off due to stomach cramps. Ichigo had apologized for his roughness but Byakuya told him he was just feeling sick.

After a few weeks everything seemed to be normal and they had resumed living normally. Byakuya went to work at night and Ichigo went to school to prepare for his Master's Program during the day. They were living the happy life until a routine drug test at the hospital.

Byakuya had finally gotten his lunch break a little after 7 am and was about to eat the bento Ichigo had packed for him when he received a page from his boss. He let out a frustrated sigh, he had been rather moody lately. He repacked his bento and made his way to his boss' office.

"Ukitake sensei?" He asked walking into the office after knocking.

"Kuchiki san, I have received an interesting response to your drug test from last week." The older man said as he pulled out a manila folder with Byakuya's name on it.

"In what way?" Byakuya replied sitting down.

"I checked the roster at the clinic and with the local registry and when I did not see your name on the list I figured this must have been a recent development." He informed the young doctor.

"What registery?" Byakuya replied, "There must have been a mistake in the sample collection. Ukitake sensei I can assure you I'm not on any controlled or uncontrolled substances."

"I know that dear boy." Ukitake replied waving his hand to calm Byakuya down. "Byakuya, I've known your grandfather since I was an intern at St. Yhwach in the Capital. I was also the one who broke the news to your fathers." He explained.

"Ukitake sensei, what are you saying?" He asked looking at the folders on the desk when a familiar sticker code caught his eye. Pink stickers indicated pregnancy. Why would there be a pink sticker on his folder? His mind began racing. That was impossible! Byakuya began hyperventilating.

Ukitake calmly stood up and took Byakuya's hands in his. "Byakuya, it's going to be okay." He told him carefully giving the speak Byakuya had given many patients over the years. "Your test came back positive for hCG, you're pregnant."

"That's impossible." Byakuya shook his head. "No, I want another test." He said shaking his head.

What was he going to tell Ichigo? If he was pregant... wasn't a child too soon they had only met in March.

"Of course, of course." Ukitake replied. "Let's go to the lab now." he replied.

Byakuya stared at the results of his second test, he felt his stomach drop to the floor. He let out a deflated sigh. Ukitake seemed to understand the young man had a lot on his mind. "I've already reassigned your patients to Yamada and Hinamori you're free to go home for the day." He informed the other. Byakuya nodded and quietly stepped out to head home.

He had a lot on his mind as he drove back to his one room luxury apartment. He drove into the parking garage and banged his head a few times against the steering wheel. He felt a pending sense of doom in his heart, what if Ichigo did not want to have children? Worse what if he wanted children just not with Byakuya?

After twenty minutes of mentally torturing himself about Ichigo packing his bags in a rush and storming out of the apartment Byakuya decided to bite the bullet and go upstairs, odds were Ichigo was not even home since it was 8 am and it was a weekday.

Luck did not appear to be on Byakuya's side, Ichigo's instructor had called in sick this day so there was no class. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading a German magazine and drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up when the door to the apartment opened and curiously watched Byakuya come into the foyer and take his shoes off.

Byakuya paused mid shoe drop when he noticed Ichigo sitting at the table. The deer in headlights look was new to Ichigo and it put him on alert. What was Byakuya doing home so early in the morning? He usually got off around Noon and got home around twelve thirty. He looked at the clock eight forty five. When he noticed the other seemed frozen in fear he decided to break the silence.

"Good morning, you're home early." he said getting up from the table. "Did something happen at work?"

Byakuya nodded, "Sit down..." he said taking off his shoes and meeting Ichigo at the love seat. "I have to tell you something." He said looking at the memorial altar for a moment then back to Ichigo.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Has something happened?" Ichigo asked taking Byakuya's hand in his.

Byakuya nodded, "Remember on your birthday when we overindulged in one another?" He asked gently rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Ichigo's hands.

"Oh God did I really hurt you?" Ichigo asked concerned. "I was too rough... I shouldn't hav-"

"No, Ichi no... That was wonderful." He explained quickly trying to calm the overexcited man next to him. "At that time did you feel anything strange like a snapping or popping sensation?" He asked speaking in a clinical way.

Ichigo tried to think back but after he had entered Byakuya it was all just a haze of feelings too good to disgrace with words. He could not recall anything like that after he had taken his lover. He shook his head, "No... why?"

"The condom you used broke..." he said quietly looking away and letting his hands go limp in Ichigo's.

"What are you saying?" The other asked pressing his forehead against Byakuya's and tightening his grip on Byakuya's hands. "You're like me?"

Byakuya nodded, "Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

Ichigo began chuckling pressing his forehead to Byakuya's and moving his hands to lace their fingers together. "Well I guess that answers my question doesn't it?" He asked moving his head to the side and kissing Byakuya. "We're going to be parents?" He asked an excitement in his eyes Byakuya had never seen.

Byakuya nodded and returned each of Ichigo's kisses.

* * *

><p>Back in the present Ichigo lay cuddling in his beloved's arms. They had shared a fantastic evening in the art district touring several of Ichigo's friends' galleries and enjoying good refreshments of wine and fancy snacks. They had a good dinner at a famous sushi restaurant and ended the night with such a bang literally he was surprised a manager had not been up to knock on their hotel door. He looked at the box of condoms and thought something to himself. Maybe just maybe he was ready for another adventure.<p>

Ichigo turned in Byakuya's arms and began to nip and kiss the underside of his neck. He moved his hands under the covers to awaken another sleeping part of his lover.

"Again?" Byakuya asked sleepily as he lazily ground his hips into Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya, they had talked earlier about potentially having more children. But they would have to wait until next year when Byakuya appointment to an administrative position at the hospital would allow him more free time to be off with paternity leave. Ichigo for some reason really did not want to wait.

Ichigo rocked the two of them so he was now laying on top of Byakuya looking down on him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his lover's ear. "Byakuya, I want to have your child." He whispered as he led Byakuya's member to his entrance. "Won't you let me?" He asked as he sank down onto his lover's shaft.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Where Do Babies Come From? 2 Complete<p>

Hope you enjoyed :) Have a Happy Holiday Season :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Meaning of Names<p>

Ame walked over to Ichigo holding up his and Haruhiko's baby book. He sat down at Ichigo's side and opened the book to the third page. "Papa," He began as he rubbed one hand on his Papa's expanding abdomen and used the other to point at the book. "Why am I called Ame like rain but Haru is like sunshine?" he asked curiously.

Haru looked up from playing across the room at the mention of his name. He got up to examine the book his brother was holding.

Ichigo sat up in bed and looked at the boy and the writing in question. The Kanji written for Ame's name was read "Rain" and the Kanji for Haruhiko was read "Sunshine Prince". Ichigo pulled Ame into a hug as he looked at the booklet.

"Ame, Haru would you like to hear why your Chichi and I named you 'Ame Kuchiki' and 'Haru Kuchiki'?" he asked as he read that page over in the book several times.

The two boys nodded looking at him intently.


End file.
